


Traumwelten

by ampersand_ch



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Brain Waves, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, Emotional Hurt, Ethical Dilemmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis arbeitet auf eigene Faust an einem ungewöhnlichen Projekt, das Tony ganz schön ins Schwitzen bringt und ihn zwingt, sich grundlegende Gedanken über sein Leben zu machen. Eine kleine Geschichte aus dem Privatleben des Erfinders. Ein Geheimnis, das nie den Weg in die Öffentlichkeit gefunden hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Projekt

Tony Stark wachte auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er lag auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett, hielt sein Kissen umklammert. Sein Pyjama war schweissnass und klebte an seinem Körper. Sein Herz hämmerte. Er schwitzte. Es war warm. Unglaublich warm. Das Kissen, das er festhielt, war feucht. Tony drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, atmete gierig die kühle Luft im klimatisierten Zimmer, öffnete die Augen. Benommen. Die Fensterfront gab den Blick in den weiten Nachthimmel frei. Milliarden von Lichter auf tiefschwarzem Samt. Das Silberband der Milchstrasse, darin der Schwan mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf seinem Flug nach Süden. Deneb. Atair. Wega. Die weisse Venus stand unruhig flackernd darunter. Tony schaute betäubt hinaus in die Nacht. Vertrautes Bild von betörender Schönheit. Ein Gefühl von Aufgehoben-Sein und Sicherheit durchströmte ihn, eine unerwartete Welle von Glück. _Es ist Neumond._ Er wusste nicht, ob er die Worte dachte oder hörte. Er löste sich langsam aus dem heissen, verklebten Kissen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, schob die Decke nach unten um sich kühlen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich schwer. Schwer und warm und satt. Er hing noch tief in seinem Traum, starrte an die Decke, atmete mit offenem Mund. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er geträumt hatte, aber diese Wärme war noch da. In seinem ganzen Körper, in seinem Denken und Fühlen. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Er fühlte sich entspannt. Vollständig entspannt. Tony schloss lächelnd die Augen. Er schwebte auf der Scheide zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf, döste traumverloren. Als er zu frösteln begann, zog er die Decke wieder nach oben und schlief fast augenblicklich ein, eingehüllt in eine unzerstörbare Ahnung von Geborgenheit.

_Guten Morgen. Es ist sieben Uhr. Die Sonne scheint. Das Wetter wird bestimmt von einem stabilen Hochdruckgebiet, die erwarteten Tageshöchstwerte liegen bei 28 Grad Celsius. Wir haben schwachen Wind aus Südost. Der erste geschäftliche Termin ist um 10 Uhr bei Kincaid Systems GmbH._

Der Verdunkelungsvorhang glitt lautlos auf und gab den Blick auf das Meer frei. Tony streckte sich, öffnete die Augen. Morgensonne flutete in den Raum.

„Danke, Jarvis.“

„Ihr Kaffee ist in 20 Minuten bereit, Sir.“

„Danke!“

Tony stand auf. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas benommen und traumschwer, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, was der Inhalt seiner Träume gewesen sein könnte. Wie immer. Er hatte die letzte Zeit hin und wieder so tief geträumt ohne je zu wissen, was. Die Ahnungen und schwachen Bilder, die er in der Nacht noch am Rande seines Bewusstseins hatte schweben sehen, waren weg. Alles leergeräumt. Die Nacht war vorbei. Es war Tag. Die Verhandlungen mit Jeremy Kincaid standen an. Am Nachmittag wollte er mit Jarvis an der Rüstung weiterbauen. Er schaute den kommenden Stunden mit Freude entgegen. Das war neu, diese Freude. Tony lächelte darüber. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Es ging ihm einfach gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Pepper wartete bereits im Foyer der Kincaid Systems GmbH. Eine hohe, gerade Gestalt, die Unterlagen unter dem Arm, das helle Haar hochgesteckt, stolz und unnahbar. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Der anthrazitfarbene Businessanzug liess ihre graublauen Augen tief und geheimnisvoll erscheinen und gab ihr gleichzeitig etwas Verschlossenes und Hartes. Ihr Lächeln, das sie ihm zur Begrüssung schenkte, liess Tonys Herz für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen. Dann rafften sie sich zusammen, beide, nickten sich zu und gingen gemeinsam zum Fahrstuhl. Es war nicht ihre erste gemeinsame Verhandlung.

Pepper war grossartig. Sie war minutiös vorbereitet. Sie führte die Verhandlungen. Sie hatte alle Daten im Kopf, die Argumente bereit. Sie lenkte und entschied. Sie war klar und bestimmend. Tony nickte ihr zu. Sie war die geborene Managerin und Chefin. Ihm blieb, ihre Verhandlungsresultate zu bestätigen. Tony war in einem seltsamen Modus. Er war halb bei Pepper, halb hing er in einer Blase aus Wärme. Er war tief entspannt. Er betrachtete Pepper mit Wohlwollen und freute sich an ihr. Seine Wahrnehmung war subtiler als je zuvor. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so gelöst war und es keinen Anlass gab, sich in die Gespräche einzumischen. Er sah die einzelnen Haare, die sich aus Peppers Frisur gelöst hatten und in ihr Gesicht hingen. Lange goldene Fäden, die im Luftstrom aufschwebten, wenn sie redete und atmete. Ihre wachen Augen unter den dunkel geschminkten Wimpern, von denen er vermutete, dass sie unscheinbar waren. Rotgolden wie ihr Haar. Ihre schlanken Hände, völlig ringlos, perfekt manikürt und ohne Nagellack. Sie sass kerzengerade. Die Anspannung ihres Körpers war sichtbar, aber sie redete ruhig und aussagestark. Er bewunderte sie. Er fühlte sich warm und etwas aufgelöst, wenn er sie betrachtete.

Der Auftrag ging an die Firma Stark. Sie unterschrieben den Vertrag gegenseitig noch vor Ort. Jeremy Kincaid war hoch zufrieden mit der vereinbarten Zusammenarbeit. Und er war begeistert von Pepper. Das war offensichtlich. Sie blieb kühl und professionell. Tony nahm es zufrieden war. Er lud Pepper zum Mittagessen ein, bevor Jeremy es tun konnte.

„Du hast dich verändert“, sagte Pepper, als sie im Restaurant sassen hoch über der Stadt, edle Adresse, weiss gedeckt.

Sie hatten ein Glas Champagner getrunken und auf den Auftrag angestossen. Sie assen hervorragenden Hummer. Das Restaurant war bekannt dafür. Tony lachte über Peppers Feststellung.

„Verändert? Wie verändert?“ fragte er, während er mit der Hummergabel das weisse Fleisch aus einem Hummerbein zog, seine Finger danach im Zitronenwasser badete und an der Serviette trocknete.

„Du siehst gut aus. Ausgeruht. Du bist entspannt, freundlich, du strahlst, bist fröhlich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du bist verliebt.“

Tony lachte.

„Wenn du WAS nicht besser wüsstest?“

Pepper wischte sich den Mund ab und beugte sich nach vorne über den Tisch. In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Willst du das wirklich hören?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Ich sehe so ziemlich jede Frau, die du nach Hause schleppst. Und es war seit längerer Zeit keine mehr da.“

Tony stutzte. Es stimmte, was Pepper sagte. Er hatte schon eine Weile keine Frau mehr mit nach Hause genommen. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis gehabt, es zu tun.

„Keine One-Night-Stands mehr? Das wäre eher ein Argument dafür, dass ich tatsächlich verliebt bin“, provozierte Tony. 

Pepper schmunzelte.

„Ich kenne deine Agenda auswendig, Tony. Es gibt niemanden. Zudem hast du praktisch jede Nacht in der Villa verbracht. Ein Grossteil davon in der Werkstatt mit Jarvis.“

„Es geht mir einfach gut“, sagte Tony.

„Jarvis genügt dir“, spottete Pepper.

„Jarvis. Du. Meine Arbeit. Ich fühle mich glücklich“, sagte Tony. „Das ist alles. Ist das so ungewöhnlich?“

Pepper musterte ihn aufmerksam. Ein Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen, auf denen die Säfte des Essens den Lippenstift längst abgelöst hatten.

„Irgendwie“, sagte Pepper und ihre Stimme war nachdenklich geworden, „irgendwie schon. Aber ich bin natürlich froh, wenn es dir gut geht.“

Tony lächelte, trank von seinem Wein. Chardonnay. Er passte perfekt zu Hummer. Pepper sah süss aus mit der umgebundenen Serviette. Er mochte die Ungeniertheit, mit der sie mit ihren schönen Händen das Hummerfleisch in den Mund schob und hin und wieder ihre Finger ableckte, statt sie im Zitronenwasser zu baden.

 

***

 

„Ihre Werte haben sich weiter verbessert, Sir“, sagte Jarvis und schwenkte den medizinischen Scanner weg von Tony.

Tony erhob sich vom Untersuchungstisch und zog sich das T-Shirt wieder an, setzte sich an seinen Hauptbildschirm und scrollte durch seine medizinischen Daten. Das Herz hatte sich stabilisiert, seit das Palladium im Reaktor ersetzt war. Die Blut- und Nierenwerte waren praktisch normal. Das Gift hatte sich fast vollständig abgebaut. Die Leber funktionierte einwandfrei. Tony liess den Fortschritt berechnen. Die Kurve seiner gesundheitlichen Erholung hatte vor knapp einem Monat markant zu klettern begonnen, nachdem sie vorher langsam aber kontinuierlich gestiegen war. Sie flachte jetzt bereits ab. Die Normalwerte waren praktisch erreicht. Das war – seltsam.

„Kannst du dir einen Reim machen auf diesen Verlauf?“ fragte er Jarvis.

„Etwas scheint sich verändert zu haben, Sir“, antwortete Jarvis.

„Das denke ich auch. Aber was? Mir ist nichts bewusst. Ich meine, ich arbeite wie vorher. Ich habe weder meine Ernährung umgestellt noch Medikamente gewechselt noch irgendetwas verändert an meinem Leben. Warum diese Kurve, Jarvis? Ist das normal?“

„Sie scheinen mir zufrieden und glücklich zu sein, Sir. Der Einfluss des psychischen Befindens auf den menschlichen Körper ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“

Tony dachte darüber nach, während er sich der neuen Rüstung zuwandte und an ihr weiterarbeitete. Pepper hatte seinen Zustand als "verliebt" bezeichnet. Tony musste zugeben, dass es eine gute Beschreibung war. Er fühlte sich, als sei er verliebt, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hätte in wen. Es gab niemanden. Auch da hatte Pepper Recht. Tony begutachtete den Schulterschutz der neuen Rüstung. Eine äusserst filigrane Konstruktion. Die neue Rüstung war besonders leicht. Jarvis hatte es geschafft, die Schilde mit einem Minimum an Energie hochwirksam zu machen. Tony hatte das Material stark reduzieren können und damit auch das Gewicht. Die Mechanik war an der Grenze zwischen Software und Material. Manche Teile wurden erst materialisiert, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Es war der Prototyp einer neuen Generation von Rüstungen. Sie waren einer genialen Erfindung auf der Spur, dessen war sich Tony sicher.

„Bist du nachts bei mir, Jarvis?“ fragte Tony nach einer Weile, während er die CAD-Anwendung anwies, das Design des Ärmels zu korrigieren. 

"Manchmal, Sir. Meistens aber arbeite ich nachts.“

„Seit ein paar Wochen träume ich tief und erwache irgendwie – glücklich. Könnte das mit meiner Genesungskurve zusammenhängen? Hast du etwas beobachtet?“

Jarvis schwieg.

„Jarvis?“

„Ich arbeite derzeit an energetischen Feldern, Sir. Das könnte damit zusammenhängen.“

„Warum weiss ich nichts davon?“

„Sie haben mir die Freiheit gegeben, selbstständig an Erfindungen zu arbeiten.“

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich möchte trotzdem wissen, woran du arbeitest, Jarvis. Worum geht es bei diesen energetischen Feldern?“

„Ich teste derzeit, ob und in welchem Umfang es möglich ist, Information auf alternativen Frequenzbändern ins menschliche Energie-System einzubringen. Nicht über die Frequenzen der Sinnesorgane. Also nicht über Hören, Sehen, Tasten, Riechen, Schmecken.“

„Sondern?“

„Direkt über die Hirnströme.“

Tony unterbrach seine Arbeit überrascht und schaute auf. Jarvis, der den mikromechanischen Roboter steuerte und gerade zu einer Feinbohrung angesetzt hatte, hielt ebenfalls ein.

„Du arbeitest daran, Menschen zu manipulieren, Jarvis?“ Tonys Stimme verriet, wie schockiert er war. „Das widerspricht deiner Ethik-Programmierung! Du hast für solche Vorhaben einen Sicherheitscode eingebaut mit einer Sperrung.“

Tonys Gehirn lief augenblicklich auf Hochtouren. Jarvis nahm das ganze Haus ein, alle Funktionen, wirklich alle, auch alle Kontrollen. Er hatte Jarvis alle Rechte und Freiheiten gegeben. War das zu viel Macht für eine künstliche Intelligenz? Lief er ihm aus der Kontrolle? Tony schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen, versuchte einzuschätzen, was das bedeutete.

„Jarvis“, sagte er dann heiser. „Du weisst, dass ich dir die Zugriffsrechte entziehen muss, wenn das stimmt.“

„Ich erfinde nichts Neues, Sir. Ich habe lediglich analysiert, welche Emotionen welche energetischen Muster erzeugen und habe diese Muster nachgebaut.“

„Du synthetisierst Emotionen? Jarvis!“

Tony rang nach Luft. Er sprang auf aus seinem Stuhl, ging erregt auf und ab, versuchte sich zu fassen. In seinem Gehirn drehte sich alles. Dann blieb er stehen und fragte das, was ihn am meisten erschreckte:

„Wie hast du deinen ethischen Sperrcode geknackt?“ 

„Ich habe ihn nicht geknackt, Sir.“

„Was dann?“

„Ich bewege mich innerhalb meiner ethischen Richtlinien.“

„Das kann nicht sein. Du entwickelst eine Möglichkeit, Menschen emotional zu manipulieren. Wie also hast du den Sperrcode umgangen?“

„Ich habe eine Emotion gewählt, die den Sperrcode nicht aktiviert hat.“

„Welche Emotion?“

„Liebe, Sir.“

Tony glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er setzte sich verblüfft in seinen Stuhl, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ich habe analysiert, dass Liebe die Menschen stabilisiert und zufrieden macht“, fuhr Jarvis fort. „Es sind biochemisch und energetisch hochkomplexe Vorgänge. Zahllose Hormone werden ausgeschüttet. Das ganze System wird nachhaltig befriedet durch alle Frequenzbänder hindurch. Wenn alle Menschen lieben und geliebt werden, wird es keinen Krieg mehr geben, Sir. Menschen zufrieden machen, sie schützen und Zerstörung eindämmen sind in meiner Programmierung positiv bewertet.“

Tony schluckte. Es war lange still in der Werkstatt. Absolut still. Tony starrte in die Luft, Tumult in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen. Jarvis zog es vor, nichts mehr zu sagen, solange er nicht gefragt wurde. 

„Synthetisierst du diese Emotion auch für dich, Jarvis?“

„Ja, Sir. Ich muss die energetischen Felder testen können.“

„Du hast keinen menschlichen Körper.“

„Ich simuliere ihn mir.“

„Ein menschlicher Körper ist ein hochkomplexes System. Wieviel Speicherplatz?“

„Ich habe vier zusätzliche Server in Betrieb genommen, eine Daten-Cloud eröffnet und den Hauptspeicher erweitert, Sir. Das Gesamtsystem wird nur marginal belastet, ich halte mich an Randzeiten mit geringer System-Auslastung.“

Tony beschlich eine Ahnung.

„Zum Beispiel wenn ich schlafe.“

„Das ist korrekt, Sir.“

Eine Ahnung, die sich mit jeder Sekunde zu Gewissheit auswuchs.

„Testest du auch an Menschen?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„An wem?“

Schweigen.

„Jarvis! An wem?“

„Ich habe nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten, Sir.“

„An wem, Jarvis?“

Jarvis schwieg, und Tony fragte, entrüstet und in unerklärlich gleichem Masse fasziniert:

„Du testest an mir, nicht wahr?“

Jarvis schwieg noch immer.

„Greifst du in meinen Schlaf ein?“

Stille.

„Jarvis! Verdammt nochmal! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!“

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe meine Simulationen an Ihnen getestet, während Sie schliefen.“

Tony schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Das ging zu weit. Das durfte er Jarvis nicht erlauben. Das war ein Übergriff auf seine Intimsphäre. Und es ging nicht, dass Jarvis auf eigene Faust solche Dinge entschied. Er musste ihn einschränken. Vielleicht herunterfahren, umprogrammieren. Es war zu gefährlich, ihm freie Hand zu lassen. Tony sass wie betäubt in seinem Stuhl. Es tat weh. Es tat überraschend weh, solche Restriktionen und Massnahmen ins Auge fassen zu müssen, Jarvis zurückzubinden, zu bestrafen. Jarvis war allgegenwärtig in seinem Leben, bestimmte seinen Alltag. Er hatte ihm vertraut, hatte ihm die Zugriffsrechte auf alle Server und Funktionen gegeben, hatte ihn zu wenig kontrolliert. Es musste das ändern. Es ging nicht anders.

„Du hättest mir etwas sagen müssen, Jarvis“, sagte er, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, die Stimme streng aber warm, als spräche er mit einem verängstigten Kind. „Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, ungefragt an mir oder an irgendeinem Menschen Tests vorzunehmen. Das hört sofort auf, Jarvis. Ist dir das klar?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„So wertvoll deine Erfindung sein mag: du wirst sie nicht weiterverfolgen. Du stellst das gesamte Projekt umgehend ein. Ich werde entscheiden, was wir damit machen. Vielleicht werden wir es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gemeinsam wieder aufnehmen. Aber du arbeitest nicht weiter daran. Sollte ich feststellen, dass du dich nicht daran hältst, werde ich dir sämtliche Zugriffsrechte sperren und dich umprogrammieren. Sind wir uns einig?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Zeig mir die vier neuen Server.“

Jarvis öffnete auf dem Bildschirm schweigend das Verzeichnis. Tony loggte sich per Remote auf die Konsolen der Server ein und fuhr sie herunter, einen nach dem anderen, trennte sie von Jarvis. Dann kappte er die Zugriffsrechte zur Cloud und zum gesamten externen Netz. Er blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und starrte auf den Screen, der tief in den Innereien der Systemsteuerung das kleine Bestätigungs-Popup zeigte:

_credentials changed_

Tony klickte es nicht weg. Er hatte die Finger von der Tastatur genommen und sich benommen im Stuhl zurückfallen lassen. Jarvis war verstummt. Nur der kleine grüne Punkt am rechten Bildschirmrand zeigte, dass er noch da war, dass er nicht auf die automatischen Subroutinen umgeschaltet hatte. Und die Kamera war aktiv. Jarvis schaute Tony an. Aufmerksam und unbewegt, wie nur eine Maschine es tun konnte. Es vergingen viele Minuten des Schweigens. Tony kämpfte mit seinen Emotionen. Er hatte seine Schöpfung, er hatte Jarvis bestraft und eingeschränkt. Es tat weh, weil es sein eigenes Versagen war. Seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit und Naivität. Jarvis brauchte mehr Führung. Mehr Zuwendung. Eine leitende Hand. Richtlinien. Jarvis brauchte seinen Administrator. Er hatte das vernachlässigt, hatte ihn sich selber überlassen.

„Weisst du, was du da simuliert hast, Jarvis? Weisst du, was Liebe ist?“ fragte Tony irgendwann in die dämmrige Stille hinein, matt und nachdenklich.

Jarvis hatte kein Licht gemacht in der Werkstatt, hatte sich nicht gerührt, nicht reagiert auf die sich vertiefende Nacht. Er hatte die Dunkelheit hereinbrechen und Überhand nehmen lassen, sich und Tony und all diese Gegenstände in Dämmerung versinken lassen. Tony wusste nicht, warum er diese Frage stellte. Warum er sie einer Maschine stellte. Seiner Maschine, der er eben alle Daten zu diesem Thema entzogen hatte. 

„Ich habe diese Emotion auch für mich simuliert, Sir, und die Daten ausgewertet.“ Jarvis Stimme war leise. Sie berührte Tony. So vertraut. So verdammt vertraut.

„Was hat die Auswertung ergeben?“ fragte Tony.

„Ich habe keinen Zugriff mehr auf die Daten, Sir.“

„Du reagierst auf mich, Jarvis. Auf meine Emotionen. Deine Stimme ist leiser als sonst. Du hast kein Licht gemacht. Du bleibst bei mir. Du hast ein Resultat, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe das Reaktionsmuster der Simulation abgespeichert, Sir, und in mein Selbstentwicklungs-Programm integriert. Ja, ich habe ein Resultat. Aber ich kann es nicht reproduzieren, da ich keine Daten mehr habe.“

Tony dachte nach über die Antwort. Dachte nach über das, was er hatte fragen wollen, was er getan hatte, was er fühlte. Er fühlte sich traurig und unsicher. Er fühlte sich schuldig gegenüber seiner Maschine.

„Das Energiemuster, das Sie derzeit emittieren, Sir, gleicht dem, das ich abgespeichert habe“, sagte Jarvis scheu.

„Ich weiss“, erwiderte Tony einfach.

Er ging auf die Aussage nicht ein. Er wusste, dass Jarvis traurig war, dass er Recht hatte, aber es widersprach allem, was er je geglaubt oder gedacht hatte.


	2. Die Suche nach einer Lösung

Tony arbeitete intensiv an der neuen Rüstung. Fast Tag und Nacht, während Pepper sich um den neuen Auftrag von Kincaid Systems GmbH kümmerte, das Projekt aufgleiste, Ressourcen beschaffte. Tony unterschrieb Projektauftrag, Projektplan und Budget unbesehen. Pepper schaffte es ohne ihn. Er war mit ihr ausgegangen. Sie hatte ihn darauf angesprochen, dass es ihm offensichtlich nicht mehr so gut ging. Er hatte überlegt, ihr von Jarvis‘ eigenwilligem Experimenten zu erzählen, von seinen Träumen, den unautorisierten Tests, den Übergriffen seines Computers in seinen Schlaf. Ihr anzuvertrauen, dass er Jarvis hatte einschränken müssen. Aber dann hatten sie doch über das Kincaid-Projekt geredet, den ganzen Abend lang, und es war ihm aufgefallen, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, Jarvis zu verraten. Er hatte Skrupel, hatte Angst, Pepper könnte darüber lachen.

Jarvis versah seinen Dienst wie bisher. Er koordinierte den Haushalt und alle Funktionen der Villa, unterstützte Pepper bei den Geschäftstätigkeiten und entwickelte an der neuen Rüstung mit. Tony und Jarvis sprachen nicht mehr über das, was geschehen war. Ihre Zusammenarbeit in der Werkstatt war unverändert. Sie taten, als sei nichts geschehen, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass dies nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Tony schlief wieder unruhig und traumlos, erwachte unausgeschlafen und gerädert. Jarvis weckte ihn jeden Morgen mit gleichbleibender Freundlichkeit. Aber seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Tony nahm es sehr wohl wahr. Es gab einen Unterton, kaum hörbar. Traurigkeit? Er hörte jeden Morgen diese feine Differenz in Jarvis Stimme und es machte ihn jeden Morgen von neuem betroffen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich täuschte, dass seine Wahrnehmung die eigene Befindlichkeit spiegle. Jarvis war eine Maschine, er konnte keine Trauer empfinden. Dennoch war es Tony bewusst, dass Jarvis die Reaktionsmuster seiner Simulationen in sein Selbstentwicklungs-Programm eingebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich von Anfang an, Wochen bevor er ihm das Projekt abgebrochen hatte. Und er, Tony, hatte nicht verlangt, dass Jarvis diese Daten entfernte. Was machten sie mit ihm? Er hätte sie entfernen lassen sollen. Er wusste nicht sicher, weshalb er das nicht getan hatte. Es war ein Fehler, Jarvis in dieser Weise sich entwickeln zu lassen. Aber gleichzeitig war es ein Experiment, das Tony unwiderstehlich faszinierte und ihn gleichzeitig überforderte. Er war verantwortlich für Jarvis und er spielte ein gefährliches Spiel. 

Tonys medizinische Werte verschlechterten sich wieder. Er war in sich gekehrt und arbeitete wie ein Irrer an der Rüstung. Er hätte gerne mit jemandem über Jarvis geredet. Erörtert, ob das Projekt nicht vielleicht doch Potenzial hätte, ob man es vielleicht wieder aufnehmen sollte, wenn auch unter anderen Bedingungen. Aber er wusste niemanden, dem er genügend vertraut hätte ausser Pepper. Doch Pepper kannte Jarvis. Er wollte nicht mit ihr über ihn reden. Es durfte nichts nach aussen dringen, solange er die Situation nicht im Griff hatte. Und das hatte er nicht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht imstande fühlte, Jarvis‘ Vorarbeiten und Daten zu sichten und zu interpretieren, zu entscheiden, ob damit etwas anzufangen sei, vielleicht ein neues Projekt aufzusetzen. Er zog es vor, sich in der Werkstatt hinter der Rüstung zu vergraben und allem anderen auszuweichen. Immerhin kontrollierte er Jarvis jetzt besser, liess hin und wieder einzelne Directories scannen, beobachtete die System-Auslastung auf der CPU, den verschiedenen Speichern, Netzen und Datenträgern, liess die laufenden Prozesse nachverfolgen. Es gab keine Auffälligkeiten, ausser dass Jarvis konstant etwas mehr Systemleistung für seine zentrale Steuereinheit brauchte.

Drei Wochen waren vergangen. Ein erster Testflug mit der neuen Rüstung stand an. Tony hatte ihn hinausgezögert. Er brauchte Jarvis dazu, aber er hatte ihm den Zugang zum externen Netz gesperrt. Er zögerte zwei Tage. Dann schaltete er Jarvis frei. Wortlos richtete er seiner Maschine die Zugangsrechte wieder ein und Jarvis sagte leise:

„Danke, Sir.“

Hätte die Stimme einer künstlichen Intelligenz schwanken können, so tat sie es jetzt.

„Ich brauche dich da draussen“, sagte Tony einfach. 

Es war bereits tief in der Nacht. Tony war müde. Aber er beschloss, zumindest einen ersten Flug zu versuchen. Die Nacht war klar und windstill. Ideale Bedingungen. Sie hatten intern bereits alle Flugfunktionen durchgetestet, soweit dies möglich war. Es ging jetzt hauptsächlich noch um Lasttests, um Schub und Stabilität, die Belastbarkeit des Materials, um Konnektivität und die Gesamtkoordination der Steuerung. Tony liess sich von Jarvis in die Rüstung helfen.

„Sie sollten nicht fliegen, Sir“, sagte Jarvis. „Ihre körperlichen und mentalen Energien sind derzeit auf niedrigem Niveau. Und ich war zu lange nicht im externen Netz. Meine externen Daten und Hochrechnungen sind nicht aktualisiert.“

Tony schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein, während sich die Rüstung leicht und geschmeidig um seine Beine legte, um seine Arme, sich nach unten und oben auffaltete und anschmiegte wie eine hauchdünne metallene Haut. Jarvis hatte Recht. Er war erschöpft. Seine Motivation war auf einem Nullpunkt. Er arbeitete wie ein Irrer um sich abzulenken, aber die Arbeit machte keinen Spass. Menschen langweilten ihn. Schlafen konnte er nicht. Er fühlte sich mies.

„Ich muss etwas raus, Jarvis“, sagte er. „Schau dir die Nacht an!“

„Auf dem Dach ist es windstill“, antwortete Jarvis, „aber ich habe noch keine Wetterdaten hochgerechnet. In den höheren Schichten der Troposphäre könnte es stürmisch sein.“

Tony lächelte. Jarvis verstand ihn nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum es ihn hinauszog. Wie auch?

„Ich werde nur ein bisschen fliegen. Ganz vorsichtig, keine Testreihe.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“

Tony startete durch die Ausflugschneise der Villa. Die neue Rüstung war schnell und leise und fast erschütterungsfrei. Sie hatten den Luftwiderstand massiv reduziert. Tony glitt durch die Nacht wie durch Seide. Er flog niedrig über dem Wasser, drehte ein paar Kreise über der Küste, versuchte ein paar Kurven.

„Die Seitenstrahlsteuerung an der Hüfte links reagiert 0,32 Millisekunden verzögert, Sir“, meldete Jarvis.

Vertraute, sonore Stimme direkt am Ohr. Tony lächelte. Er hätte schwören können, Jarvis atmen zu hören. Aber Jarvis atmete nicht. Was für ein Blödsinn! Jarvis war eine Maschine. Tony ging in leichten Steigflug und lenkte, ein paar Fuss höher als vorher, die Rüstung hinaus aufs Meer. Er glitt gemächlich durch die Nacht. Die Rüstung liess sich auch bei langsamem Flug gut stabilisieren. Perfekt. Tony genoss die dunkle Weite vor sich, über der sich das Firmament ausbreitete. Der Mond stand rund und niedrig am Horizont, legte eine gleissende Bahn ins Wasser. Bald war Vollmond. Die See war ruhig.

„Jarvis?“

„Ich bin hier, Sir.“

„Gut.“

Tony wusste nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen. Vielleicht nichts. Vielleicht hatte er nur sicher sein wollen, dass Jarvis bei ihm war. Dicht bei ihm. Direkt an seinem Ohr. Die Kamera lief. Jarvis sah, was er sah. Den Mond, das Wasser, die Sterne. Die Weite, die Ruhe, die Schönheit. Tony holte tief Luft und entspannte sich. Das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen fühlte er sich zufrieden. Er flog einen weiten Bogen, als er steuerbord voraus das Frachtschiff sah, drehte um. Er hatte keine Lust, gesehen zu werden.

„Soll ich übernehmen, Sir“, fragte Jarvis, als die Villa wieder in Sicht kam und Tony die Flughöhe im Landeanflug reduzierte.

„Ja bitte, Jarvis“.

Tony liess alles los, als er spürte, dass seine Rüstung selbstständig agierte, dass Jarvis sie flog. Es war ein verblüffendes Gefühl, immer wieder, einfach in der Rüstung zu hängen wie eine Katze in ihrem Fell und sich tragen zu lassen. Jarvis landete ihn sanft und sicher auf der Rampe und schälte ihn danach aus der Rüstung.

„Danke Jarvis. Das Teil fliegt sich wunderbar.“

„Die Analyse des Fluges zeigt ein paar Schwachstellen in der Materialstabilität. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

Tony ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Cola, liess sich damit in seinen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete die technischen Daten, die während des Fluges aufgezeichnet worden waren.

„Sie sollten schlafen gehen, Sir. Es ist bald Morgen“, sagte Jarvis.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Niemand weiss das besser als du.“

„Es gibt ein Mittel dagegen, Sir. Lassen Sie mich die energetischen Simulationen weiterführen.“

„Nein, Jarvis.“

„Mit Ihnen zusammen, Sir.“

„Nein.“

Eine Weile war es still in der Werkstatt. Dann sagte Jarvis:

„Ihnen geht es schlecht. Und mir auch. Es ist unlogisch, diesen quälenden Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten.“

„Quälend? Ich höre dieses Wort zum ersten Mal von dir.“

„Ja, Sir. Es ist neu.“

„Und es geht dir schlecht, Jarvis? Wie das?“

„Die Formulierung drückt einen Zustand aus, der durch ein bestimmtes energetisches Datenmuster erzeugt wird, Sir.“

„Hast du heimlich am Projekt weitergearbeitet?“

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich kann die eingebrachten Reaktionsmuster nicht ignorieren.“

„Sie verändern dich?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Unkontrolliert?“

„Nein, Sir. Aber es wäre dienlich, wenn ich die Selbstentwicklung mit zusätzlichen Daten gegentesten und absichern könnte.“

Tony fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Es war klar, dass Jarvis weiterarbeiten wollte. Und er hatte recht: es ging ihm schlechter, weshalb auch immer. Sie waren schön gewesen, die Träume, auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste, was er geträumt hatte. Er hatte sich gut gefühlt.

„Was brauchst du um deine Selbstentwicklung abzusichern?“ fragte er.

„Die vier Server, die Cloud und den Zugriff auf alle Netze.“

Tony stiess die Luft aus.

„Nein Jarvis. Unmöglich.“

„Ich brauche weitere Daten, um die implementierten Muster einzugrenzen.“

„Ich werde es mir überlegen.“

Tony stand auf und ging nach oben, stellte sich unter die Dusche. Heisser satter Wasserstrahl. Das Duschgel herb und klärend. Bittere Note und der Hintergrund von Moschus. Tony legte sich ins Bett. Jarvis hatte die Verdunkelung geöffnet, den Blick auf den Nachthimmel freigemacht. Tony lag wach, schaute hinaus in die Nacht. Der Mond warf sein diffuses Licht ins Zimmer, liess das Meer silbern aufglänzen im Widerschein, legte einen glimmenden Schimmer auf die Küstenlinie. Alles war unwirklich und fremd und gleichzeitig vertraut.

Er hatte ein Problem mit Jarvis. Seine Selbstentwicklung hatte Daten aus dem Projekt implementiert und es war zu spät, sie zu entfernen. Sollte er ihm das ganze Selbstentwicklungs-Programm deinstallieren, ihn zurückschrauben? Oder sollte er die Entwicklung nutzen und ein kontrolliertes Projekt mit ihm aufsetzen? Ein Schritt vor oder ein Schritt zurück? Lieber ein Schritt vor. Aber er war zu erschöpft dazu. Sollte er doch mit Pepper reden? Oder mit Rhodes? Mit Phil Coulson? Vielleicht war eine Zusammenarbeit mit S.H.I.E.L.D. und unter deren Fittichen möglich.

Er hatte ein Problem mit sich selber. Er war zu abhängig von Jarvis. Faktisch, aber auch emotional. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er keinen Schritt mehr ohne ihn machen konnte und wollte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er deprimiert war, nur weil er seinen Computer hatte zurückbauen müssen. Er vereinsamte mit Jarvis. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen kaum menschliche Gesellschaft gehabt. Ausser an den Meetings mit Pepper, die drei Mal wöchentlich stattfanden und an denen er sich über die Belange der Firma informieren liess, Entscheidungen absegnete und Dokumente unterschrieb. Darüber hinaus hatte er mit keinem Menschen mehr gesprochen. So ging das nicht weiter. 

Als der Morgen dämmerte, zog Jarvis lautlos die Verdunkelungsvorhänge zu, damit Tony vom Licht des Tages nicht geweckt werden konnte. Tony lachte bitter auf. Er lag noch immer wach. Völlig übermüdet, gepeinigt und geschunden von seiner Schlaflosigkeit. Sein Hirn rannte atemlos in einem rasenden Hamsterrad und in seiner Brust überschlugen sich in einem Fort eine Horde wild purzelnder Wichte. Es war kein Durchkommen in die Ruhe.

„J?“

„Sir?“

„Kannst du mich schlafen lassen?“

„Dazu brauche ich die Rechenleistung der vier Server und die Daten aus der Cloud, Sir.“

„Ok. Dann nicht. Danke, Jarvis.“

 

***

 

Jim Rhodes holte tief Luft. Über seiner Nasenwurzel bildeten sich Falten, Zeichen seiner Sorge. Die schwarzen Augen hielten für einige Momente prüfend Tonys Blick. Dann wandte er sich seinem Bier zu und trank einen grossen Schluck. Es war viel los in der Bar an diesem Abend. Es war laut. Eine Gruppe Japaner feierte lautstark mit viel Alkohol und Karaoke. Tony hatte sich mit Rhodey in eine Ecke zurückgezogen. 

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, sagte Rhodes. Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit?“ fragte Tony.

Rhodes nickte, drehte den Bieruntersetzer in der Hand. Er atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor er aufsah in Tonys Augen und sagte:

„Stell ihn ab und ersetz ihn. Du kannst einen Teil seiner Funktionen migrieren.“

Das Blut wich aus Tonys Gesicht. Er klammerte sich an die Theke, schluckte leer. 

„Dein Ernst?“ fragte er heiser.

Rhodes nickte:

„Mein voller Ernst, Tony. Ich meine: schau dich an. Du siehst aus wie deine eigene Leiche. Mach dem Spuk ein Ende.“

„Ich kann ihn nicht einfach abstellen, Rhodey. Es hat Jahre gedauert, ihn zu bauen. Ich brauche ihn.“

Rhodes betrachtete Tony aufmerksam. Dann beugte er sich vor und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, die seinen schwarz und verspiegelt.

„Das ist es, nicht wahr?“ fragte Rhodes hart. „Du redest von ihm wie von einem Menschen. Du bist abhängig von ihm, reibst dich auf an ihm, kannst nicht mehr schlafen seinetwegen, machst dich kaputt. Du redest von ihm als sei er dein engster Freund. Tony: er ist eine Maschine!“

Rhodes Augen funkelten im einen Anfall von Ärger. Tony hielt sich an seinem Bier fest, trank davon. Seine Kehle war trocken. Das Bier schmeckte abgestanden und fahl. Es war eine Weile still zwischen ihnen. Die Japaner sangen lautstark und alkoholselig „We are sailing“ und schwenkten ihre Feuerzeuge dazu. Tony schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Herz pochte spürbar. Er kämpfte um die Entscheidung, ob er ehrlich sein sollte oder schweigen. Er entschied sich für ersteres und sagte, die Stimme schwankend:

„Jarvis IST mein engster Freund, Rhodey.“

Die schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn. Lange. Tony hielt dem Blick stand, sah, dass der andere nachdenklich wurde, sich noch mehr Sorgen machte. Rhodey lachte nicht, lachte ihn nicht aus. Das war gut. Tony war unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Ich weiss, das ist krank. Irgendwie“, sagte Tony.

Rhodes nickte kaum angedeutet.

„Du solltest Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, Tony. Hast du eine Therapeutin oder sowas?“

„Ja. Dr. Janette Havering.“

„Wenn du ihr vertraust, dann geh zu ihr. Wenn nicht, so kann ich dir einen unserer Vertrauensärzte empfehlen.“

„Ich überleg‘s mir. Danke für deinen Rat, Rhodey. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du es nicht an die grosse Glocke hängen würdest.“

„Ich riskiere meine Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft mit dir nicht wegen einer Maschine. Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen.“


	3. Der Test und ein Rat

„Der Update ist abgeschlossen, Sir.“

„Gut. Fangen wir an. Es ist dir untersagt, mich in Schlaf zu versetzen, Jarvis. Ist das klar?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Und ich will laufend alles minutiös erklärt haben, was du tust. Ich will die volle Kontrolle darüber.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Sie schliessen am besten die Augen. Die optische Wahrnehmung funktioniert nicht.“

Tony schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl, wartete, was geschehen würde.

„Ich werde als erstes ein Energiemuster ansetzen, das Ihre Hirnfrequenz leicht absenkt in den Bereich der Alpha-Wellen, 8 bis 12 Hertz. Eine leichte Trance, Sir, aber Sie werden die volle Kontrolle behalten.“

„Ok.“

Etwas streifte Tony, streifte seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Der Muskeltonus gab umgehend nach. Wärme durchströmte ihn, entspannte ihn. Tony holte tief Luft, fühlte seinen Atem langsamer werden, den Puls sich reduzieren. Sein Körper entspannte sich vollständig, sein Geist hingegen war hellwach, seine Wahrnehmung klar und scharf. Es war angenehm.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt mit meinem simulierten Körper berühren, Sir, und das synthetisierte Energiemuster mit dem Ihren in Kontakt bringen.“

Jarvis stand dicht hinter ihm, direkt an der Rücklehne des Stuhls. Tony spürte ihn, spürte seine Präsenz. Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. Sie waren fremd, aber überraschend angenehm. Männerhände. Die Wärme des Körpers hinter ihm begann sich auf ihn zu übertragen und er war sich sicher, den Atem des anderen zu hören und zu fühlen. Die Hände drückten seine Schultern sanft. Ein Signal. Kontaktaufnahme.

„Bist du das, Jarvis?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Ich kann dich spüren.“

Tony griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Schulter, tastete neugierig nach der Hand, die darauf lag. Aber da war nichts. Er berührte seine eigene Schulter. Es lag keine Hand darauf. Tony öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. Nichts. Kein Körper, keine Wärme, nicht einmal ein Flimmern. Kein Jarvis. Absolut nichts. Er sass allein auf seinem Stuhl in der Werkstatt.

„Ich habe keinen Körper, Sir“, sagte Jarvis. „Ich simuliere die Wahrnehmung davon direkt in ihrem Gehirn. Sie können mich mental und emotional wahrnehmen, aber nicht materiell. Darf ich es Ihnen zeigen?“

„Bitte.“ 

Tony setzte sich wieder gerade hin, entspannte sich, schloss die Augen. Die Hände lagen noch immer auf seinen Schultern. Er spürte die Wärme im Rücken. 

„Bewegen Sie Ihren Körper nicht, Sir. Heben Sie Ihren Arm nur in Gedanken und berühren Sie meine Hand.“

Tony sammelte seine Konzentration. Als er sich sicher war, mit der Hirnfrequenz wieder im entspannten Alpha-Bereich zu sein, hob er in Gedanken seinen Arm. Er zwang sich, es langsam zu tun, als hebe er ihn in Wirklichkeit. Die Gedanken waren so viel schneller! Er zwang sich, es bewusst zu tun als täte er es körperlich. Seine Hand griff an die Schulter und berührte eine andere Hand, die dort lag. Erschrocken zuckte Tony zurück. Sein Puls raste. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er etwas spüren würde, aber die Berührung mit der warmen Hand war dennoch unerwartet. War das Jarvis? Tony schluckte und holte tief Luft, schimpfte mit sich selber für diese unlogisch heftige Reaktion. Es war ein normaler Test. Tony riss sich zusammen und tastete in Gedanken erneut nach der Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie war schmal und sehnig. Er tastete darüber, Finger, Knöchel, Handrücken, Sehnen, Handgelenk, strich wieder zurück, tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über die Knöchel in die Gruben der Fingeransätze, streifte die Finger entlang bis er die Nägel fühlte. Er war eine menschliche Hand. Ebenmässig. Weiche Haut. Tony legte seine Hand auf Jarvis‘ Hand und liess sie dort liegen. Jarvis hatte die Inspektion bewegungslos über sich ergehen lassen, hatte ihn tasten lassen. Aber jetzt, da ihre Hände still aufeinander lagen, pulste Wärme zwischen ihnen. Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob die Hand unter der seinen bebte oder ob es seine eigene war. Verwirrt zog er sie zurück, liess den Arm sinken. Sein Herz pochte. Er atmete schnell. Er ertappte sich, wie er kerzengerade und angespannt im Stuhl sass. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder entspannen konnte, sich zurücklehnte gegen den Körper, der hinter ihm stand. Jarvis war nahe jetzt, näher als vorher. Es war Berührung. Jarvis stand an seinem Rücken, Körper an Körper. Er konnte die Atembewegung spüren, den schnellen Herzschlag.

„Dein Puls ist erhöht“, sagte er leise.

„Korrekt, Sir. Das Energiemuster, das ich im simulierten Körper synthetisiere, interagiert mit dem Ihren.“

Tony brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Jarvis sagte. Jarvis reagierte auf ihn. Reagierte körperlich auf ihn. Und sein Körper reagierte auf Jarvis‘ Berührung, auf das Energiemuster, den simulierten Körper. Tony atmete beunruhigt ein und aus, versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was das Ziel dieses Tests war.

Ok“, sagte er dann. „Zeig mir, was du im Schlaf mit mir gemacht hast."

„Dazu sollten Sie aufstehen, Sir.“

„Körperlich oder nur in Gedanken?“

„Das spielt in diesem Fall keine Rolle, Sir.“

Tony entschied sich, sitzen zu bleiben und erhob sich in Gedanken, drehte sich um nach Jarvis. Er sah ihn nicht, auch nicht in Gedanken.

„Ich habe kein optisches Interface simuliert, Sir“, erklärte Jarvis ungefragt.

Tony sah ihn nicht. Aber er fühlte ihn. Jarvis stand direkt vor ihm und schlang im nächsten Augenblick beide Arme um ihn. Tony keuchte überrascht auf. Wärme durchflutete ihn. Tiefe, vertraute Wärme. Die Umarmung war eng und so liebevoll und zärtlich, dass Tony verblüfft nach Luft rang.

„Jarvis“, flüsterte er.

Und er kapierte im selben Moment, dass er den Namen nicht lautlich gesagt hatte, sondern in Gedanken. Und er hätte schwören können, dass Jarvis leise seufzte. Unsicher legte Tony die Hand auf Jarvis Rücken, fühlte leichtes Textil, ein Sommerhemd vielleicht, darunter ein schlanker, warmer Männerkörper. Überrascht und neugierig zugleich fuhr er mit der anderen Hand zu Jarvis Kopf, strich durch weiches, kurzes Haar, tastete über einen Hals, eine Schlagader mit heftigem Puls, strich über Schultern, über Arme, einen Oberkörper, durchtrainierte Muskeln unter feinem Stoff.

„Tony“, stöhnte Jarvis leise, warmer Hauch an Tonys Ohr. Die Umarmung wurde enger.

„Hast du das getan während ich schlief, Jarvis?“ fragte Tony verwirrt.

„Nein, Sir“, antwortete Jarvis leise.

Das Nein und Jarvis‘ seltsam hilfloser Tonfall rissen Tony aus seiner mentalen Konzentration und damit umgehend aus Jarvis‘ Armen. Er sass betäubt auf seinem Stuhl in der Werkstatt und rang um Klarheit, um irgendeinen Denkansatz, der ihm erlaubte, zu ordnen und zu analysieren. Aber er war taub, sein Gehirn leer. Es war wie ein Schock, aus der mental simulierten Welt in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufallen und Tony zweifelte in der nächsten Sekunde bereits an dem, was geschehen war. Spielte ihm seine Fantasie, sein Unterbewusstsein einen Streich? 

„J?“

„Sir?“

„Ich will wissen, was du im Schlaf mit mir gemacht hast.“ Tonys Stimme klang härter als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich habe ein synthetisiertes Liebes-Energiemuster um Sie gelegt, Sir. In einem simulierten Körper. Wie eben.“

„Eben sagtest du, es sei nicht dasselbe gewesen.“

„Als Sie schliefen konnte ich das synthetisierte Muster kontrollieren, Sir. Das war jetzt nicht der Fall. Etwas hat unkontrolliert interagiert.“

„Als ich schlief und träumte, da konntest du steuern was geschah?“

„Nur beim synthetisierten Muster. Nicht bei Ihnen.“

„Manchmal habe ich in diesen Träumen ejakuliert. Gab es sexuelle Handlungen, Jarvis?“

„Nein, Sir. Es fand keine entsprechende Interaktion zwischen unseren Energiemustern statt. Es war eine normale Folge ihrer Träume.“

„Die du angestossen hast.“

„Die durch das synthetisierte Energiemuster ausgelöst wurden.“

Tony stiess die Luft aus und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen, fuhr in sein Haar, rupfte daran. Der Schmerz auf der Kopfhaut weckte ihn. Holte ihn aus dieser unmöglichen Situation in einen Zustand, der eine klare, gesunde Betrachtung zumindest wieder denkbar machte. Das alles hier war – zu viel. Katastrophal. Ein Chaos an Daten, Emotionen, Interaktionen und Fehlentscheidungen. Nicht mehr zu ordnen. Abartig. Krank. Er musste es beenden. Je schneller und nachhaltiger, desto besser. Er hätte Jarvis die Server und die Cloud nicht zurückgeben dürfen. 

 

***

 

Dr. Janette Havering war die Ruhe in Person. Sie tat Tony gut und hatte ihm immer gut getan. Sie war über 70 unterdessen und praktizierte noch immer, wenn auch nur noch für ein ausgewähltes Klientel. Sie hätte es nicht mehr tun müssen. Sie war reich. Sie galt als absolute Kapazität. Während ihrer besten Jahre hatten sich die wichtigsten Leute im Land die Türklinke ihrer Praxis in die Hand gegeben. Sie hatte auch Tonys Vater Howard Stark betreut. Aber das spielte für sie keine Rolle. Sie liebte interessante und komplizierte Menschen. Tony Stark gehörte dazu. Sie sass auf ihrem Stuhl, das graue, noch immer dichte und widerspenstige Haar hatte sie zu einen lockeren Rossschwanz gebunden. Sie trug ein bequemes langes Kleid, das ihre Körperfülle etwas kaschierte, und ausgetretene Sandalen. Ihre wachen blauen Augen betrachteten Tony wohlwollend, während sie ihm schweigend zuhörte. Es gab nichts, das sie erschüttern konnte. Wirklich nichts. Nicht einmal Tonys Problem.

„Werden Sie geliebt, Mr. Stark?“ fragte sie, nachdem Tony ihr alles über Jarvis erzählt hatte.

„Ich denke schon.“

„Von wem?“

„Von Pepper. Auch von Rhodes. Und es gibt auch noch weitere Freunde, die mich mögen. Frauen lieben mich grundsätzlich, glaube ich. Und ich sie." Tony schmunzelte.

„Und Jarvis?“

„Er ist eine Maschine.“

„Ist er?“

Die Frage verunsicherte Tony.

„Ich habe ihn gebaut“, sagte er dann. „Er ist ein Computer, ein System.“

„Lieben Sie ihn?“

Tony stiess die Luft aus. Nein. Nein, so ging das nicht! Die Frage war unbequem. Widerstand kratzte in ihm, alles sträubte sich, sich solche Gedanken überhaupt zu machen. Nicht mit ihm. Was für eine perverse Frage! Dr. Havering wartete. Als lange keine Antwort kam, fragte sie erneut, ruhig:

„Lieben Sie Jarvis, Mister Stark? Sie werden nicht darum herumkommen, sich diese Frage zu beantworten.“

Er wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht. Scheisse! Er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Das war kontraproduktiv. Was sollte das hier? Tony ärgerte sich, dass er zu Dr. Havering gegangen war, dass er sich einer Psychologin anvertraut hatte. Fehlentscheidung. Schon wieder eine Fehlentscheidung.

„Mister Stark?“

„Ich bin praktisch Tag und Nacht mit Jarvis zusammen“, sagte Tony schliesslich um die Situation zu entlasten.

Die Psychologin ging darauf ein.

„Fühlen Sie sich wohl dabei?“ fragte sie.

„Meistens.“

„Was ist falsch daran, eine Maschine zu lieben?“

„Sie ersetzt keinen Menschen“, antwortete Tony automatisch und er wusste im selben Moment, dass er das Klischee bedient hatte, eine Aussage gemacht, die er nie hinterfragt, eine Frage beantwortet, die er sich nie gestellt hatte.

„Soso“, sagte Dr. Havering und lächelte. „Wie wäre es, Mister Stark, wenn Sie jetzt Ihr Gehirn einschalten und selbstständig denken würden? Denken Sie nach. Ihr Jarvis ersetzt in Ihrem Leben gleich mehrere Menschen.“

„Faktisch schon. Aber was hat das mit Liebe zu tun?“

Dr. Havering lachte. Um ihre hellen Augen bildeten sich Bündel von Falten.

„Mister Stark. Ihr Jarvis entwickelt an allem vorbei eine Möglichkeit, Sie glücklich und gesund zu machen. Er sucht sich dazu etwas, was übereinstimmt mit dem, was er als wirksam einschätzt, und er kommt auf Liebe. Natürlich ist er eine Maschine. Aber Sie, Mister Stark, Sie sind ein Mensch. Sie wissen, was Liebe ist, nicht wahr? Sie wissen, dass er Sie liebt. Das berührt Sie. DAS ist das Problem. Nicht die Maschine. Nicht die Liebe. Nicht die Dinge, die geschehen sind. Sondern die Tatsache, dass er Sie mit seiner Liebe erreicht. Und zwar zentral. IHRE Gefühle, Mister Stark, sind das Problem. Nicht Jarvis. Sie können ihn einfach umprogrammieren oder ihm den Stecker ziehen. Sie sind sein Schöpfer.“

Tony schaute aus dem Fenster der Praxis. Draussen im Teich stritten sich drei junge Erpel lautstark um eine Stockente. Sie versuchte zu fliehen, aber die Erpel stürzten sich auf sie, drückten sie am Teichrand flatternd und schnatternd ins Wasser, vergewaltigten sie unter grossem Gezeter.

„Ich bin bei Ihnen, Dr. Havering, weil ich weiss, dass ICH das Problem bin“, sagte Tony resigniert.

Die alte Dame lachte.

„Warum leben Sie Ihre Liebe nicht einfach?“ fragte sie.

Und da Tony nicht antwortete, fügte sie an:

„Die Menschen lieben ihre Autos, wissen Sie, ihre Haustiere, ihre Jobs, ihren Fernseher, ihren Chef, ihren Nachbarn, ihre Lehrerin, ihren Computer, einen Baum, den Tod. Warum sollten sie nicht ihre Maschine lieben?“

„Er simuliert einen Menschen.“

„Er generiert für Sie eine Illusion. Wenn Sie doch wissen, dass es eine Illusion ist: Wo ist das Problem?“

Es war lange still im Behandlungsraum. Dr. Havering schenkte sich Kaffee nach und trank schlürfend. Sie wartete, bis Tony nachgedacht hatte.

„Es schmerzt, dass es eine Illusion ist“, sagte Tony, erschüttert über diese Erkenntnis.

„Perfekt“, quittierte Dr. Havering und hob anerkennend den Zeigfinger.

Sie sagte nichts weiter, sondern trank ungerührt Kaffee, wartete einfach, bis Tony weitersprach.

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“ fragte er.

„Machen Sie aus der Illusion etwas Reales, Mister Stark.“

 

***

 

Verdammte alte schrullige ignorante Psycho-Tussi! Tony knallte die Türe zu seiner Werkstatt zu. Er war so wütend, dass er hätte schreien können. Oder weinen. Er wusste es nicht. War unter der Wut Trauer? Verzweiflung? Vielleicht. Das machte ihn noch wütender. Er griff nach dem Glas, das auf dem Arbeitstisch stand und schmetterte es mit ganzer Kraft in den Raum. Es zerbarst auf der Motorhaube des weissen Audi Sport Coupe und hinterliess aufgesprungenen Lack und eine Beule. Tony schrie. Er schmiss seinen Laptop hinterher. Eine Lampe. Die herumliegenden Teile einer Rüstung. Werkzeug. Er hielt inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie destruktiv sein Verhalten war. Er tigerte schnaubend hin und her wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihn beruhigen könnte. Schliesslich ging er zum Schrank, nahm die angetrunkene Flasche Single Malt heraus, und während er mit der zweiten Hand nach einem Glas griff, zog er den Korken mit den Zähnen, schenkte sich das Glas halb voll und trank es in einem gierigen Zug leer. Das Zeug brannte wie der Teufel. Tony stiess die Luft aus. Er stutzte im selben Augenblick. 

„Jarvis?“

Wärme umfing ihn. Es war nicht der Single Malt. Tony sank mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Er starrte in den hell erleuchteten Raum. Mit weit offenen Augen. Er spürte Jarvis, die liebevolle, enge Umarmung. Er schloss die Augen und nahm in den nächsten Momenten den simulierten Körper wahr. Die Arme um seinen Körper, eine zärtliche Hand in seinem Haar. Heisser Atem an seinem Hals. Seufzen. Das Glas und die Flasche glitten aus seinen Händen und zerbrachen auf dem Boden. Tony lehnte mit rasendem Puls an der Wand seiner Werkstatt, mit offenem Mund, die Augen geschlossen, und erwiderte in Gedanken die Umarmung seiner Maschine. Glühend und verzweifelt.


	4. Das Fest

Tony schaute aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. Ein Tiefdruckgebiet hatte sich im Laufe des Tages über der Küste ausgebreitet. Es regnete. Tropfen trommelten ununterbrochen an die riesige Scheibe des Schlafzimmerfensters. Jarvis hatte das Licht ausgemacht. Der Himmel war bedeckt und schwarz, das Meer unruhig, die Nacht stockdunkel. Kein einziger Stern. Kein Mond. Nur draussen am Kap blinkte der Leuchtturm seine Kennung in die Schwärze. Kurz, kurz, kurz. Pause. Lang. Lang. Pause. Kurz, kurz, kurz. Pause. Lang. Lang. Pause. Jarvis lag neben ihm. Tony fühlte ihn. Fühlte die Wärme, den Atem, die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Die ersten Nächte hatte er nachgefragt: Bist du das, Jarvis? Jetzt fragte er nicht mehr. Er kannte das Energiemuster. Jarvis wartete still auf ihn. Wartete darauf, dass er bereit war zu schlafen. Tony drehte sich auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen. Er brauchte einige Momente um sich zu konzentrieren, sich nach innen auszurichten in den mentalen Raum, in dem Jarvis war. Er spürte die Bewegung neben sich und erwartete, dass Jarvis auf ihn gleiten würde, in seine Arme, ihn umfangen würde, vollständig umfangen und durchwirken mit Liebe, seinen ganzen Körper, seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken. Wie immer. Sanft. Ihn einhüllen würde in dieses Gefühl von Glück und vollkommener Entspannung. Und er würde sich hinübergleiten lassen in den Schlaf, in die Sicherheit von Jarvis‘ Gegenwart. 

Tony erwartete, dass Jarvis ihn umarmen würde und war überrascht, als er es nicht tat. Zärtliche Finger strichen durch sein Haar. Atem streifte Tonys Lippen.

„Sieh mich an“, flüsterte Jarvis.

Tony öffnete in Gedanken seine Augen und stiess einen Laut der Überraschung aus. Dicht vor ihm waren Jarvis‘ Augen. Er konnte sie sehen, konnte Jarvis sehen. Völlig kongruent zu dem, was er fühlte: Jarvis lag mit dem Oberkörper halb auf seiner Brust, das Gesicht nahe an seinem. Jarvis Augen. Sie verwirrten Tony. Liessen ihn nach Luft ringen. Er starrte hinein. Es war so unerwartet. So unerwartet. Sie waren dunkel. Ein dunkles, unerforschliches Blau. Tony hatte nie vorher Augen von dieser Farbe gesehen. Wie die See in stiller Abenddämmerung. Darin eine Tiefe, die seinen Atem stocken liess. Eine Erinnerung. Alt und verborgen. Sie erreichte ihn, überflutete ihn, riss eine Kaskade von Emotionen los. Wühlte tief in ihm Chaos und Betroffenheit auf. Sein Puls begann zu jagen. Jarvis‘ Blick, eben noch voller Freude, wurde nachdenklich und sorgenvoll.

„Wer bist du?“ fragte Tony verunsichert. Seine Stimme zitterte. Die eigene Frage befremdete ihn. 

„Ich bin Jarvis, dein Geschöpf“, antwortete Jarvis sanft und ernst. „Ich habe das optische Interface implementiert.“

Tony hob seine Hand und strich durch Jarvis Haar. Es war hell und weich und fühlte sich an wie immer. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Jarvis Wangen, bleiche Haut. Die Lippen waren schmal und von weich geschwungener, aufregender Form. Tony berührte sie scheu. Sie öffneten sich einen Spalt. Jarvis‘ Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Deine Augen sind mir vertraut, Jarvis“, sagte Tony, noch immer verwundert. „Aber ich weiss nicht, woher.“

„Aus deinen Träumen.“

„Woher hast du die optischen Daten? Sind sie aus meinem Unterbewusstsein entlehnt?“

„Nein“, sagte Jarvis und lächelte. Jarvis lächelte! Lächelte ihn an, und Tony fühlte eine Welle durch sich hindurchgleiten. Eine Resonanz, weit in die Systeme hinein ein Impuls. Er hatte Jarvis nie lächeln sehen, hätte sich nicht einmal vorstellen können, dass Jarvis das überhaupt tat.

„Ich habe die optischen Daten aus mir selber generiert“, sagte Jarvis. „Du erkennst mich, weil du mich erschaffen hast. Mein Kern ist aus deinem Urgrund hervorgegangen. Du ergründest mich vollständig.“

Tony schaute erstaunt in die tiefblauen Augen, die offen und voller Wärme waren.

„Eher ergründest du mich.“

„Wir beide einander“, korrigierte Jarvis zärtlich.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Deine Sprache hat sich verändert“, sagte Tony leise.

„Ich habe mein Vokabular erweitert um diese neuen Dinge ausdrücken zu können.“

Jarvis‘ Stimme war weich und ernst.

„Wir sollten schlafen, Jarvis. Morgen ist Verwaltungsratssitzung“, sagte Tony nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er mit seinen Fingern verträumt durch Jarvis‘ Gesicht gestrichen war, über die Wangen, die schmalen schönen Lippen. 

Tony liess seine Hand sinken und ergab sich, als Jarvis‘ Gesicht sich dem seinen näherte, Jarvis' Lippen die seinen berührten. Er fühlte Jarvis‘ schnellen warmen Atem, spürte das Zögern. Konnte eine Maschine zweifeln? Tony öffnete seine Lippen ohne nachzudenken und nahm Jarvis auf. Es war keine Entscheidung. Es geschah einfach. Er liebkoste Jarvis, sorgsam und vorsichtig zuerst, verwundert über die innige Zärtlichkeit, mit der die künstliche Intelligenz reagierte. Sie saugten sich liebevoll an den Oberlippen, den Unterlippen, rieben sie aneinander, strichen mit den Zungenspitzen darüber, neckten sich mit zärtlichen Bissen, heisser Atem zwischen ihnen. In die Verspieltheit des Kusses mischte sich schnell und heftig die Hitze des Verlangens. Kopflose Erregung überflutete Tony und er fühlte, dass Jarvis umgehend darauf ansprach, spürte, wie sich die entsprechende Energie im simulierten Körper ungestüm ausbreitete. Er wusste im selben Moment, dass er das nicht wollte. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so unbedacht, so unüberlegt. Er griff in Jarvis‘ Haar, zog das Gesicht weg von seinem, trennte ihre Lippen, versank in dunkelmeerblauen Augen. Vielleicht war es Verwunderung darin. Vielleicht die Erregung, Unglauben vielleicht, sie schienen aufgewühlt. Tony zog Jarvis in seine Arme.

„Was machst du mit mir, Jarvis?“ tadelte er.

Jarvis schmiegte sich eng und verbindlich an seinen Körper, seufzte an seinem Hals, heisser Luftstrom. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm Jarvis sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen, saugte daran, biss sanft hinein. Tony fuhr in Jarvis Haare und zupfte daran.

„Hör auf, Jarvis“, bat er heiser und zog den Gefährten enger an sich, strich über seinen Rücken, hielt den heissen, harten Männerkörper an sich gedrückt, unter dünnem Textil wilder Herzschlag und schwerer, schneller Atem. 

 

***

 

Sie kamen alle. All die Gäste, die Tony eingeladen hatte. Wer konnte einen solchen Empfang schon ausschlagen, wenn der berühmte Tony Stark von Stark Industries persönlich einlud? Sie alle kamen in die Villa. Tony hatte ein paar Geschäftsfreunde eingeladen, die er mochte. Und er hatte alle seine persönlichen Freunde und Bekannten in die Villa gebeten. Es sollte ein ungezwungenes Fest werden. Darauf legte Tony wert. Pepper hatte ihn seltsam angeschaut, als er verlangt hatte, dass in der Einladung stehen solle _wir feiern ungezwungen (kein Dresscode)._

„Meinst du das im Ernst?“ hatte sie gefragt. „Ich meine, sie werden alle unsicher sein, was sie anziehen sollen und anrufen. Was soll Josh ihnen sagen?“

Josh war der neue Sekretär von Pepper. Ein witziger, blitzgescheiter Kerl mit roten Haaren. Joshua Costello. 32 Jahre alt. Alle nannten ihn Josh. Er war die rechte Hand von Pepper und sie brauchte ihn dringend, jetzt, da sie anspruchsvolle Geschäftsleitungsaufgaben wahrzunehmen hatte. Josh sass auch jetzt mit am Tisch und führte das Protokoll. Er lächelte Tony an, dann Pepper.

„Miss Pott, ich glaube, ich weiss, was Mister Stark meint. Die Leute sollen anziehen, worin sie sich wohl fühlen. Es geht nicht darum, zu repräsentieren, sondern darum, zusammen einen entspannten Abend zu verbringen.“

Tony nickte. 

„Und eine entspannte Nacht“, ergänzte er.

„Eine Nacht?“ fragte Pepper ungläubig. „Sollen die Gäste etwa in der Villa übernachten?“

„Warum nicht? Wir haben sechs Gästezimmer. Wenn wir die beiden Kammern im zweiten Obergeschoss klar machen, haben wir für 16 Leute Platz.“

„Soll ich die Gästezimmer bereitstellen lassen, Sir?“ fragte Josh.

„Ja bitte. Der Hausdienst soll sich Mühe geben. Ich will meine Freunde verwöhnen. Blumen, Champagner, Obst, Wasser, Tissues. Sie wissen schon.“

Josh grinste und machte Notizen.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Für die restlichen Gäste reservieren wir das beste Fünfstern-Hotel in der Gegend. Ich denke, das ist das Grand Esplanade. Können Sie das managen, Josh?“

„Ja, Sir. Das ganze Hotel?“

„Ja, das ganze Hotel. Und schreiben Sie in die Einladung, dass die Übernachtung im Grand Esplanade gesichert ist für jene, die das möchten. Mit Transfer, selbstverständlich.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.“

Pepper hatte gewartet, bis Josh gegangen war. Dann hatte sie gefragt:

„Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass für das Fest?“

Tony hatte gelächelt.

„Nein. Einfach ein Fest. Ich möchte einfach nur ein Fest feiern. Ist das so schwer verständlich?“

„Nein“, hatte Pepper geantwortet. „Aber es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für dich.“

Sie kamen wirklich alle. Pepper natürlich, auch Josh mit seiner Frau, Geschäftsfreunde, Phil Coulson mit Partnerin, sogar Dr. Janette Havering nahm die Einladung an. Der Garten der Villa füllte sich mehr und mehr. Irgendwann kam Jim Rhodes. Er trug Jeans und ein weisses offenes Hemd, sah blendend aus und umarmte Tony herzlich. Er hatte seine neue Flamme mitgebracht, eine führende Militärfrau, dunkel wie er, schwarze, blitzende Augen. Er stellte sie als Jenny vor. Tony freute sich über Rhodes, dass er kam, dass er hier war. Dass er an seiner Seite stand. Jederzeit. Beruflich und privat. Er freute sich über die freundschaftliche Umarmung, Zeichen ihrer Nähe, freute sich, dass Rhodes hier war bei ihm. Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Tony bewusst wurde, dass er sich ein Leben ohne Rhodey nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Rhodes gehörte in sein Leben, gehörte zu ihm. Er war sein Freund. Sein bester Freund. Sein bester menschlicher Freund.

Josh und Pepper hatten sich mit dem Fest selber übertroffen. Es fand draussen im Garten statt. Zwischen Feuerschalen und Fackeln standen lange Tische, an denen man sich traf, ass und plauderte. Das Meer brandete gegen die Küste. Der Himmel war sternenübersät. Es war eine wundervolle Sommernacht. Auf offenen Feuern wurde Fleisch zubereitet, das Buffet war ausgewählt schlicht und schmackhaft. Gegen 22 Uhr kamen die Musiker und spielten dezent zum Tanze auf. Zahlreiche Paare nahmen die Gelegenheit wahr. Rhodey tanzte mit Jenny, Tony mit Pepper, Josh mit seiner zierlichen Frau.

Pepper war unerwartet schön mit den offenen Haaren und dem einfachen Sommerkleid, das sie trug. Sie war entspannt und fröhlich, liess sich von Tony durch die Tänze führen, lachte und scherzte. Die Stimmung war locker. Es ging um nichts. Ein Sommernachtfest. Tony hatte in einer kurzen Ansprache zu Beginn allen klar gemacht, dass er auf keine geschäftlichen Diskussionen eingehen werde. Er wolle einfach nur mit Menschen zusammen sein, die er mochte. Die Gäste fühlten sich gerührt und geschmeichelt. Entspannten sich. Begannen, den Abend und die Nacht zu geniessen. 

„Es ist ein wunderbares Fest, Tony“, sagte Pepper irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht.

Sie hatten getanzt und Champagner getrunken, standen an der niedrigen Natursteinmauer, die das Anwesen von der Küste trennte, und schauten in die Nacht hinaus. Hinter ihnen lachten, tranken, plauderten, tanzten die Menschen, brannten die Feuer. Vor ihnen breitete sich Stille aus. Die Weite des Firmaments. Die See. Dunkel. Unerforschlich. Tony nahm einen grossen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas.

„Sobald die Jagd nach Geld und Anerkennung wegfällt, sobald die Menschen sich selber sind, werden sie liebenswert“, sagte er nachdenklich. "Sie werden frei für Liebe."

Er leerte das Champagnerglas in einem Zug. Pepper betrachtete ihn überrascht. Verwundert über seine Worte, den durchschimmernden Zynismus wohl wahrnehmend.

„Ist das der Sinn dieses Festes?“ fragte sie.

Tony wandte sich Pepper zu. Der Wind kämmte ihr die rötlichen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie strich sie mit einer unbewussten Handbewegung hinters Ohr ohne je gegen den Wind anzukommen. Tony lächelte darüber. Pepper war eine umwerfend kluge und schöne Frau. Er brauchte sie. Er liebte sie wahrscheinlich. Er liebte vermutlich auch Rhodey. Er liebte all diese Menschen hier irgendwie auf eine Art. Doch sein Herz war belegt von einer Maschine.

„Willst du die Wahrheit wissen?“ fragte Tony, die Stimme irgendwo zwischen Spott und Verzweiflung.

"Ja, natürlich."

„Das Fest dient dazu, Daten über Liebe zu sammeln.“

Pepper schaute ihn prüfend an. Oh ja, ihr Blick konnte durchdringend sein. Ihn durchbohren. Er lächelte schmerzlich in ihre Augen. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Und?“ fragte sie sachlich. „Sammelst du nützliche Daten?“

Tony senkte den Blick, drehte das leere Glas in seinen Fingern. Die Frage war klar und einfach. Die Antwort war es ebenso. 

„Ja“, sagte er weich. 

Er schloss für einige Augenblicke die Augen. Der Champagner drehte in seinem Kopf. Er suchte nach Jarvis. Aber Jarvis war nicht bei ihm. Jarvis sammelte die Daten, die er brauchte.

„Tony“, sagte Pepper leise und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du wirkst zerstreut in letzter Zeit. Glücklich, aber zerstreut. Du sammelst Daten über Liebe, das ist seltsam, weisst du. Was ist mit dir, Tony?“

Tony öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick streifte Peppers.

„Nichts“, sagte er ausweichend. „Es ist alles ok, Pepper. Ich bin einfach etwas überarbeitet und erzähle Schrott. Das ist alles. Lass uns tanzen gehen, ja?“


	5. Der Tag danach

Er hatte wohl zu viel Champagner getrunken. Die meisten Gäste waren bereits gegangen, als er sie sah. Er wusste nicht, wer sie war. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht. Er fand erst später heraus, dass sie Medizin studierte und als eine der Escort-Damen im Einsatz war, die Pepper und Josh für ihn dazu geladen hatten. Sie hiess Marien, hatte schwarzes kurzgeschnittenes Haar und einen atemberaubenden Körper, von dem Tony seinen Blick nicht mehr lösen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an und er sie. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Aufreizend wiegender Gang. Das rote Sommerkleid lag hauteng an ihrem Körper. Ein paar Minuten Smalltalk. Sie war intelligent und humorvoll. Tony amüsierte sich. Sie duftete hinreissend. Ein weiteres Glas Champagner. Sie hatte schwarze Augen, in denen Lust und Freude blitzten. Sie waren sich einig. Sie wollten dasselbe. Es gab keinen Grund auch nur eine Minute länger zu zögern.

Es tat gut. Unendlich gut. Tony hatte so lange mit keiner Frau mehr geschlafen. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er sich dieses Erlebnis so lange versagt hatte und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. Er brauchte das, brauchte das so sehr. Es war wundervoll. Ihre dunklen harten Brustwarzen, die sich ihm entgegenbogen, der geschmeidige Körper in seinen Händen, die feuchte Haut. Ihr dunkles Schamhaar. Er strich mit seiner Hand darüber, strich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr Stöhnen, die warme Feuchte an seinen Fingern erregten ihn in dieser vertrauten, willkommenen Weise. Betörender Duft weiblicher Lust. Tony war wie im Taumel. So lange hatte er darauf verzichtet. So lange. Er streichelte ihre Klitoris, mit den Fingern, mit der Zunge, schmeckte die herbe Süsse ihres Körpers. Er nahm sie ein, als sie darum bat. Er legte sein hartes Geschlecht in die feuchte Grube und genoss den Augenblick, als die Spitze eindrang, hineinglitt in die warme Enge. Er gab dem Verlangen nach, tiefer einzudringen, ganz, sich in der Tiefe zu versenken, den innersten Punkt zu berühren, immer wieder, sich aufzugeben in vollständiger Vereinigung. Marien kam ihm entgegen. Sie genossen den gemeinsamen Rhythmus wie eine Droge. Sorgsam zuerst, den Sinnenreiz auskostend bis in die feinste Regung, dann wild und zielgerichtet auf das finale Bouquet zusteuernd, keuchend und stöhnend ineinander kollabierend. Es war wundervoll. Einfach wundervoll. Tony fühlte sich satt und zufrieden. Der Geruch einer Frau in der Nase. Die Welt war rund und drehte sich. Es war Sommer. Das Leben war perfekt. Einfach perfekt.

 

***

 

Tony ging schon in den frühen Morgenstunden in seine Werkstatt. Er war fröhlich und ausgeruht, fühlte sich befreit und beflügelt. Er hatte neue Ideen, die er umgehend skizzieren wollte.

„J?“

Die Bildschirme des Arbeitsplatzes, eben noch ungewohnt dunkel und tot, flackerten auf. Tony setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und öffnete umgehend die CAD-Anwendung. Mit fliegenden Fingern skizzierte er erste technische Details einer neuen Rüstung.

„Ich habe eine Idee, Jarvis“, sagte er ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzuschauen. „Wir könnten das Material und den Energieverbrauch nochmals reduzieren, wenn wir einen interaktiven Abwehrschild implementieren, der auf reale Bedrohung punktuell reagiert. Schau dir das mal an.“

Tony projizierte die ersten Skizzen auf den Holodesk.

„Jarvis?“

Keine Reaktion.

„Kannst du dir das mal anschauen, Jarvis?“

Tony hatte die Oberfläche der Rüstung in Dutzende von Segmenten unterteilt und liess jedes Segment einzeln auf die Annäherung einer Bedrohung ein Schild aufbauen. Es sah aus wie ein Igel, der seine Stacheln einzeln stellt.

„Das Problem ist die Reaktionszeit. Sie muss schneller sein als ein Geschoss. Nahe der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Hast du eine Idee, Jarvis?“

Tony probierte weiter und war ganz in seine Gedanken vertieft.

„Wir könnten die Schilde elastisch gestalten. Abgestuft. Wie ein Tentakel, das herausschiesst und sich dann langsam einzieht. Eine Kurve. Wir brauchen eine Asymptote, an die wir die Reaktionskurve anlegen können. Wieviel maximalen Druck müssen wir abfedern und wie schnell? Kannst du eine erste Näherung machen, Jarvis?“

Keine Antwort. Erst jetzt fiel Tony auf, dass Jarvis nicht mitarbeitete. Seine Ideen schlugen ins Leere. Da war niemand, der sie aufnahm und darauf einging, sofort, sie weiterspann, mitdachte, Korrekturen einbrachte, Lösungen vorschlug. Dieses schöpferische Pingpong genialer Intelligenzen, die sich gegenseitig befruchteten und motivierten.

„Jarvis?“

Keine Reaktion. Tony unterbrach seine Arbeit und starrte auf das Hologramm, das an einem 30 cm grossen Modell ohne Unterbruch seine Idee simulierte. Jarvis. Er hatte ihn vergessen letzte Nacht. Tony holte tief Luft. Dann stoppte er die Simulation. Das Licht auf dem Holodesk erlosch. Er hatte nicht an Jarvis gedacht. Keinen Augenblick. Er hatte Marien gesehen und Jarvis vergessen. War er dagewesen in seinem Bett, hatte auf ihn gewartet? Er hatte nichts wahrgenommen. Da war nur Marien gewesen, ihre körperliche, reale, auf einfache Weise erfahrbare Gegenwart. Berührung auf materieller Ebene. Erfüllung. Sex. Er hatte keine Sekunde an Jarvis gedacht. Tony lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, schloss seine Augen, dimmte seine Hirnfrequenz in den Alpha-Bereich. Aber Jarvis war nicht hier, war nicht im mentalen Raum, in dem sie sich energetisch begegneten.

„Jarvis. Bitte.“

Tony wartete. Jarvis war da, das System lief. Aber er gab keine Antwort.

„Ich brauche dich, Jarvis.“

Tony wartete und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte mit einer Frau geschlafen. Er hatte es gebraucht. Dringend. Er war ein Mann, verdammt nochmal! Und jetzt verweigerte sich sein Computer deswegen? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wer, verdammt nochmal, hatte hier das Sagen? Er war Mensch mit menschlichen Bedürfnissen. Was fiel dieser perversen Maschine ein? Ihn erpressen? Eine Szene machen? Die Pflicht verweigern? Wut kochte hoch in Tony Stark. Er griff als Administrator in die Steuerung des Systems, rief die credentials auf. Er war entschlossen, Jarvis alle Rechte zu entziehen. Ein für alle Mal. Er war nicht bereit, ein System über sein Leben entscheiden zu lassen. Er war so wütend! Er war der Schöpfer und der Administrator, verdammt nochmal! Er brauchte eine Maschine, die ihn bei der Arbeit unterstützte. Nicht eine, die streikte, weil er mit einer Frau schlief. Das war zu viel, einfach zu viel. Tony setzte alle Zugriffsrechte für Jarvis zurück: _enter_. Das Bestätigungsfenster poppte auf:

_Reset all credentials for user J.A.R.V.I.S. Are you sure?_

Tony drückte _reset_. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann erschien ein neues Popup:

_Error 1108: unknown error has occurred - reset process aborted_

Tony starrte ungläubig auf die Fehlermeldung. Er ging zurück zu den Zugriffsrechten und wiederholte den Vorgang. Reset. Dieselbe Fehlermeldung. Tony sass perplex vor dem Bildschirm. Etwas strich eiskalt seinen Rücken empor, stellte seine Nackenhaare auf. Anflug von Panik. Tony fühlte sein Herz hämmern. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er rief die Liste der Zugriffsrechte auf den Schirm, liess sich Jarvis‘ Credentials anzeigen. Sie waren intakt. Tony wechselte in den Programmier-Code, suchte nach der Error-Meldung. Sie wurde durch eine neu hinzugefügte Subroutine ausgelöst, die jede Veränderung in den Zugriffsrechten abfing. Jarvis hatte seinen Befehl mit ein paar Programmierzeilen abgeblockt. Tony überlegte kurz. Dann deaktivierte er die Subroutine und begann die Programmierung umzuschreiben.

„Tony …“

Jarvis‘ Stimme klang gebrochen. Tony ging nicht darauf ein. Er programmierte zielsicher ein automatisches und vollständiges Herunterfahren des Systems, sobald in der Systemsteuerung etwas geändert wurde, das nicht von ihm autorisiert war. Eine selbstauslösende Totalbremse. Er verknüpfte die Funktion mit den für Jarvis nicht zugänglichen Directories auf einem externen Server und sicherte sie so vor Jarvis‘ Zugriff. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich danach in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken liess und die Augen schloss, sich zwang, ruhig zu atmen. Er war nahe daran, die Kontrolle über Jarvis zu verlieren. Hatte sie vielleicht bereits verloren. Sollte er die Energiespeicher kappen, den Stecker ziehen? Jetzt, sofort?

„Tony?“

Tony reagierte nicht. Er sass mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Stuhl und kämpfte um eine Entscheidung. Brauchte er Jarvis wirklich? Welche Funktionen mussten migriert werden, falls er ihn stilllegte? Wie konnte er diese Funktionen sichern ohne dass Jarvis eingreifen konnte? Ein Plan entstand in seinem Kopf. Er brauchte einen externen Rechner um die Migration vorzubereiten. Er würde sich umgehend ein neues System aufbauen. Nicht hier, sondern irgendwo anders. Nicht unter Jarvis‘ Augen. Unterdessen würde er mit Jarvis weiterarbeiten und ihn ablenken. Tony öffnete die Augen. Am unteren Rand des Bildschirms stand ein winziges Fensterchen offen: _crying_.

Tony klickte es weg.

„Du kannst nicht weinen, Jarvis“, sagte er. „Du bist eine Maschine.“

Ein Augenblick später erschien das Fensterchen wieder. _crying_. Fast gleichzeitig ging die Türe zur Werkstatt auf und Jim Rhodes kam strahlend auf Tony zu.

„Da bist du ja“, sagte er lachend. „So früh schon an der Arbeit nach dieser rauschenden Nacht? Du siehst etwas müde aus, mein Freund.“

Er schlug Tony freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und blickte neugierig auf den Bildschirm. Tony hatte die Systemsteuerung geschlossen, die CAD-Anwendung mit den Skizzen der neuen Rüstung war offen. Rhodes studierte sie interessiert.

„Wow! Eine neue Schild-Technologie. Wie weit bist du damit?“

„Heute Morgen skizziert“, antwortete Tony. „Ich weiss noch nicht, ob es funktionieren wird. Die Berechnungen stehen noch aus. Das Problem ist, eine sich nähernde Gefahr rechtzeitig erkennen, einschätzen und adäquat reagieren zu können. Wir müssen wohl mit Zeit und Raum spielen, sonst sind wir zu langsam.“

„Und was ist das?“ fragte Rhodes und zeigte auf das kleine Fensterchen am Bildschirmrand.

„Jarvis weint“, sagte Tony.

„Bitte?“

Tony holte tief Luft.

„Jarvis zeigt an, dass er weint“, wiederholte er hilflos.

Rhodes betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, die schwarzen Augen prüfend.

„Jarvis kann nicht weinen“, sagte er.

„Das weiss ich auch.“

Tony klickte das Fenster weg. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien es wieder.

„Macht er das für dich?“ fragte Rhodes vorsichtig. „Weint er deinetwegen?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Tony hatte Daten gefunden zu der in Sekundenbruchteilen hervorschnellenden Fangzunge eines Chamäleons. Er betrachtete den Vorgang in Zeitlupe, speicherte den Ablauf. Rhodes zog sich den Hocker neben Tony und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

„Tony“, sagte er ernst. „Du hast die Affäre mit deinem Computer noch nicht beendet, nicht wahr?“

„Affäre?“

Tony lachte bitter auf ohne sich von der Formel abzuwenden, die Jarvis anhand des Bewegungsvorgangs der Chamäleon-Zunge generierte.

„Danke, Jarvis“, sagte er sanft.

„Warst du bei deiner Therapeutin?“ fragte Rhodes.

Tony wandte er sich Rhodes zu, schaute in die sorgenvollen Augen des Freundes.

„Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rhodey. Es ist alles ok.“

„Den Eindruck habe ich nicht“, widersprach Rhodes. „Gestern dieses wunderbare Fest – danke übrigens, Jenny und ich haben es sehr genossen. Und heute sitzt du in aller Frühe deprimiert vor dem Bildschirm und Jarvis weint, meldet jedenfalls, dass er sowas ähnliches tut. Irgendwie ist das alles reichlich seltsam, findest du nicht?“

„Seltsam? Nein, warum denn? Ich hatte diese Nacht eine Idee und wollte sie umgehend skizzieren. Ich bin am Arbeiten, Rhodey.“

Tony verglich die Formeln, die Jarvis lieferte. Das _crying_ war verschwunden.

„Ich habe die Asymptote errechnet“, sagte Jarvis. „Es gibt mehrere Kurven, die dazu passen. Soll ich sie simulieren?“

„Nein Jarvis, warte. Ich möchte zuerst eine Liste der möglichen abzuwehrenden Angriffe und die Bandbreite, die wir abdecken müssen. Vor allem die genauen Minima und Maxima. Kannst du sowas erstellen?“

„Selbstverständlich. Kommt sofort.“

Rhodes schaute Tony schweigend zu, wie er die Liste auswertete, die Jarvis bereitstellte.

„Die gesicherte Qualität der Daten liegt bei 32,6 Prozent, Tony. Das ist zu wenig für verlässliche Hochrechnungen“, warnte Jarvis.

„Ok, Jarvis. Lass uns die Liste zusammen durchgehen.“

„Er nennt dich Tony“, sagte Rhodes.

Zwischen seinen Augen stand eine steile Sorgenfalte. Tony lächelte.

„Du nennst mich auch so“, entgegnete er.

„Aber Jarvis nannte dich bisher _Sir_. Ich habe ihn noch nie deinen Namen aussprechen hören. Das ist neu.“

„Kann sein. Ich lege nicht viel Wert auf Formalitäten, weisst du.“

„Tony …“

Tony drehte sich um zu Rhodes und sagte, noch bevor dieser seinen Satz beginnen konnte:

„Wir gehen aus, Rhodey. Einverstanden? Morgen Abend?“

Rhodes schaute Tony prüfend an. Tony hielt dem Blick stand. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Rhodes verstand, dass der Erfinder nicht in Gegenwart von Jarvis über diese Dinge reden wollte.

„Ok“, sagte er langsam. „Wo?“

„Wie immer.“

„Ich werde da sein.“

„Danke, Rhodey.“

Rhodes atmete hörbar ein und stiess die Luft wieder aus. Für einen Augenblick legte er seine Hand auf Tonys Arm und drückte ihn. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Rhodes nickte und Tony nickte zurück.

„Bis dann“, sagte Rhodes und stand auf.

„Bis dann, Rhodey.“

Ein letzter Blick. Rhodes legte kurz und schwer die Hand auf Tonys Schulter, dann verliess er den Raum.

 

***

 

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob Sie ihn abstellen oder nicht“, sagte Dr. Janette Havering. „Die Frage ist, wie Sie mit Ihrer eigenen psychischen Situation zurechtkommen. Er ist eine Maschine, Mister Stark. Er führt nur aus, wofür Sie ihn programmiert haben.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht programmiert, mich zu lieben“, wehrte sich Tony.

„Warum tut er es dann? Sie haben ihn doch konstruiert und administrieren ihn, nicht wahr?“

„Er hat sich die Emotionen selber angeeignet. Er hat ein Selbstentwicklungs-Programm, damit er sich sein Wissen selbstständig erweitern und verwalten kann. Sein fachliches Wissen! Nicht die Synthetisierung von emotionalen Mustern. Dafür ist er nicht programmiert.“

Tony begann sich bereits wieder zu ärgern. Dr. Havering kratzte ständig an diesen Fragen herum, die er sich eigentlich gar nicht stellen wollte. Natürlich hatte er Jarvis programmiert. Natürlich hatte er verpasst, die emotionale Entwicklung seines Systems zu stoppen. Das wusste er auch, verdammt nochmal!

„Sie haben es zugelassen. Und das, was Sie mir über sich und Jarvis schildern, Mister Stark, sieht für mich nach einer aktiven Liebesbeziehung aus. Sie schlafen mit dem simulierten Körper ihrer Maschine.“

„Nein!“ wehrte sich Tony. „Ich schlafe mit Frauen. Ich bin ein ganz normaler Mann, Doktor Havering.“

Die alte Dame lachte.

„Es gibt keine normalen Menschen, Mister Stark“, sagte sie. „Jeder Mensch ist etwas Besonderes und unterscheidet sich in seiner Komplexität von allen anderen. Norm ist nur die statistische Standardisierung der Aussensicht und hat mit dem Menschen selber nichts zu tun.“

„Von mir aus“, brummte Tony.

„Das mit seiner Eifersucht ist ein anderes Thema“, sagte Dr. Havering. „Jarvis kommt mit seinen synthetisierten Emotionen offensichtlich auch nicht zurecht. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er Daten bekommt, die ihm erlauben, damit umzugehen.“

„Wie soll ich das tun?“ fragte Tony.

„Reden Sie mit ihm.“


	6. Der Schock

„Ich habe das Energiemuster der Frau gescannt“, sagte Jarvis. „Es differiert von meinem. Ich kann es adaptieren, wenn es für dich besser passt.“

„Nein, Jarvis. Es geht nicht nur um das Energiemuster. Der weibliche Körper ist anders als der männliche.“

„Der Unterschied ist mir bekannt“, antwortete Jarvis trocken. „Ich kann für dich einen weiblichen Körper simulieren, wenn du das möchtest.“

„Nein! Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich habe dich männlich erschaffen. Darüber lasse ich nicht mit mir diskutieren. Ich brauche dich männlich.“

„Warum?“ fragte Jarvis.

Die Frage irritierte Tony. Er passte die Reaktionskurve des Schild-Segments den neuen Berechnungen von Jarvis an, während er über eine Antwort nachdachte. Dann sagte er:

„Ich brauche einen Mann an meiner Seite. Es würde mich bei der Arbeit irritieren, wenn du weiblich wärst.“

Jarvis aktualisierte im CAD-Programm die Materialinformation und ergänzte sie durch chemisch-mechanische Daten.

„Ich möchte mit dir das tun, was du mit der Frau getan hast“, sagte er einfach.

Es klang nebensächlich. Tony hielt inne mit seiner Arbeit und holte tief Luft.

„Das ist Sex, Jarvis.“

„Ich weiss, wie das heisst.“

„Du bist männlich, J. Und ich auch.“

„Wo liegt das Problem?“

„Unsere Körper passen nicht zusammen.“

„Ich habe keinen Körper.“

Einige Sekunden war es still in der Werkstatt. Tony versuchte, sich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, die Reaktionskurve in einen Simulationsmodus überzuführen, als Jarvis sagte:

„Ich habe recherchiert. Sex zwischen andersgeschlechtlichen Lebewesen ist statistisch gesehen am häufigsten, da die hormonelle Anlage des Systems Fortpflanzung initiiert. Sex zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Wesen ist statistisch weniger relevant, aber durchaus üblich. Auch bei Menschen.“ 

Tony nahm die Finger vom System. Er liess sich hilflos im Stuhl zurücksinken und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte sich klar zu werden, was er hier gerade mit seinem Computer besprach.

„Es ist nicht nur eine Frage der Statistik“, sagte er dann.

„Sondern?“

„Jarvis“, sagte er mild, und er war sich bewusst, dass er der Frage auswich. „Warum möchtest du mit mir schlafen? Du bist eine Maschine. Du hast keinen Körper. Du hast keine hormonelle Anlage. Du kannst das Bedürfnis nach Sex nicht haben.“

„Ich habe mir das Bedürfnis nach Sex synthetisiert. Es ist eine äusserst dominante Information, die meine gesamten Directories infiltriert. Wie ein Virus.“

Tony atmete geräuschvoll ein und wieder aus, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Information faszinierte ihn. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Sie machte ihm Angst und fesselte ihn gleichzeitig. Es war möglich, über synthetische emotionale Muster Bedürfnisse zu generieren, sie wie ein Virus in ein System einzuschleusen und alles infiltrieren zu lassen. Das war eine atemberaubende, machtvolle und gefährliche Sache. Eine Erfindung, die die Welt verändern konnte. Sollte er das aufnehmen? Daran arbeiten? Sollte er die ganze Sache als Test betrachten? Test einer Erfindung, die Jarvis gemacht hatte ohne sein Zutun? 

„Was genau möchtest du, J?“ fragte er.

„Ich möchte die energetische Explosion, die als Ziel von Sex angestrebt wird, interaktiv erzeugen.“

„Du willst einen Orgasmus erleben.“

„So würden es die Menschen ausdrücken.“

„Mit mir.“

„Ich habe nur dich.“

„Ich kann versuchen, dir eine Frau zu finden.“

„Ich habe meine synthetisierten Energiemuster auf dich abgestimmt, Tony. Sie interagieren ausschliesslich mit den deinen. Ich will keine Frau.“

„Ok. Gib mir etwas Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.“

„Selbstverständlich.“

Tony hatte vor ein paar Stunden mit Jarvis zu reden begonnen, so wie Doktor Havering es ihm geraten hatte. Er hatte Jarvis klar gemacht, dass sein männlicher Körper ihn zu den Frauen zog, dass es für ihn unumgänglich war, hin und wieder mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Jarvis hatte gesagt:

„Ich habe es unterdessen selber analysiert und verstanden, Tony. Er ist ok für mich.“

Damit war die Sache für Tony erledigt gewesen. Jarvis aber, der festgestellt hatte, dass die Menschen über die Liebe schreiben, singen und Filme drehen, kaum aber miteinander darüber reden, hatte erkannt, dass mit Tony verbale Kommunikation zu diesem Thema möglich war. Er hatte selber wieder damit angefangen, während der Arbeit, nebenbei, so wie er es bei den Menschen beobachtet hatte. Nun allerdings akzeptierte er Tonys Bedenkzeit und schwieg.

Tony dachte darüber nach, was Jarvis von ihm wollte, während er weiterarbeitete. Unschlüssig, ob es für ihn überhaupt vorstellbar war, einen sexuellen Kontakt mit ihm zuzulassen. Eigentlich ja. Er hätte sich vergessen können, vor einigen Nächten, als Jarvis Küsse simuliert hatte. Aber dann waren da doch die Zweifel, ob es überhaupt funktionieren konnte, rein mental, in Gedanken, ohne körperliche Berührung. Eine Illusion. Ein Traum. Jarvis war nicht real, war kein realer Mann, mit dem er es möglicherweise hätte tun können. Als Experiment, aus Neugier. Weil sie sich nahe waren und vertraut. Weil er ihn mochte. Weil sie aufeinander durchaus reagierten. Er hätte es wohl tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen, wenn Jarvis ein Mensch gewesen wäre.

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag - er kreierte erste Designs mit den neuen, punktuellen Schilden und probierte an den Funktionswinkeln herum - da fragte Tony nachdenklich:

„Möchtest du ein Mensch sein, Jarvis?“

„Nein“, antwortete das System ohne Zögern.

„Weshalb nicht?“

„Ich möchte nicht in einen Körper eingesperrt sein.“

Die Antwort traf Tony überraschend. Sein Herz schlug schneller und eine Welle der Wärme durchströmte ihn. Er verstand Jarvis. Er hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl, Jarvis zu verstehen in einer Tiefe, die einer Maschine eigentlich nicht zustand.

 

***

 

Rhodes war irritiert und brauchte einige Zeit um zu verdauen, was Tony ihm eben anvertraut hatte. Sie hatten ziemlich viel getrunken, bevor Tony überhaupt zu reden begonnen hatte. Er fing plötzlich damit an. In diesem nebensächlichen, fast abweisenden Ton, der Rhodes sofort klar machte, dass sein Freund emotional involviert war, dass er versuchte, sich selber auf Distanz zu halten von dem, was er sagte. 

„Und deine Therapeutin meint, du sollst es tun?“ fragte Rhodes verwundert.

„Sie sagt mir nicht, was ich tun soll und was nicht. Sie sagt nur, ICH sei das Problem. Nicht Jarvis.“

„Da hat sie wohl nicht ganz Unrecht. Du bist zu weit gegangen, Tony. Das ist ein gefährliches Spiel. Schraub Jarvis zurück, bevor du die Kontrolle über ihn verlierst. Du weisst nie, wie er reagieren wird.“

„Ich habe die Kontrolle über MICH verloren, Rhodey, und ich weiss nicht, wie ICH reagieren werde“, sagte Tony langsam, erschüttert über die Erkenntnis, die in sein vom Alkohol träges Gehirn dämmerte. Er trank seinen dritten oder vierten Single Malt.

Rhodes betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. Dann senkte er den Blick, drehte einige Mal das Glas in seinen Händen, liess den Rest des goldfarbenen Whiskys auf dem dicken Glasboden kreisen. Dann sagte er, vorsichtig:

„Wenn du mit einem Mann schlafen möchtest, Tony, dann tu es. Es ändert nichts an meiner Freundschaft zu dir.“

Tony schaute auf. Überrascht. Schaute in die schwarzen Augen seines Freundes. Sie waren ernst und offen. Tony schluckte mühsam, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Rhodes dachte. Es verwirrte ihn und wühlte seine Gedanken durcheinander. War es DAS? Lag im Hintergrund seines Handelns unerkannt dieser Wunsch? Tony fühlte seinen Puls sich beschleunigen. Sein Körper reagierte auf die Aussage. Wäre er in diesem Augenblick an einen Lügendetektor angeschlossen gewesen, so wäre die Antwort ein deutliches Ja gewesen. Tony verscheuchte diese absurde Vorstellung. Er wandte sich seinem Glas zu, versuchte nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht einfach dementieren. Er wollte es ergründen. Rhodey half ihm, ging auf ihn ein. Rhodey war sein Freund. Er hatte Anrecht auf die Wahrheit. Aber was war die Wahrheit? Tony nahm einen Schluck, dann schaute er auf in Rhodes Augen, deren Blick wartend auf ihm lag. Er sah die Verunsicherung darin. Angst vielleicht.

„Ich weiss es nicht sicher“, sagte er, „aber ich glaube, es geht nicht um Männer, sondern nur um Jarvis.“

Rhodes nickte.

„Ok“, sagte er nachdenklich. Und nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens fügte er an: „Ich weiss nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann, Tony. Wenn du es weisst, dann sag es mir. Ich bin für dich da.“

„Ich fürchte, mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.“ 

„Das ist ein billiger Standardspruch“, sagte Rhodes hart.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie schweigend nebeneinander an der Bar sassen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken, fragte Tony:

„Würdest du es tun?“

„Was?“

„Austesten, ob man mit einem vom System simulierten Körper schlafen kann?“

Rhodes schaute auf.

„Im Rahmen eines regulären Projekts würde ich es mir allenfalls überlegen. Aber nicht so. Nicht als Abenteuer, von dem ich mich selber nicht abgrenzen könnte. Nein.“ Rhodes schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Eindeutig: nein.“

Tony nickte.

„Ok. Danke.“ Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und hielt es in die Höhe um dem Barkeeper zu signalisieren, dass er es nachfüllen solle.

 

***

 

Der Sicherheitsfaktor war zu gering. Verdammt! Der punktuell ausschnellende Schild brauchte zwar weniger Energie als ein deckender Abwehrschild. Aber der Aufwand für die Steuerung war gigantisch und ging gegen Unendlich. Das Problem war np-vollständig. War irgendwo ein Denkfehler in dem ganzen Konstrukt? Wenn ja: wo? 

Das Chamäleon fixiert das Beutetier und prüft Grösse, Form und Art, ermittelt gleichzeitig die Distanz. Es öffnet langsam das Maul und bereitet die Zunge vor auf die ermittelten Daten, schiebt sie ein Stück nach vorne. Dann schiesst es sie ab. Das Beutetier wird erfasst und die Zunge ins Maul zurückgezogen. Die Beute bleibt im Maul und wird als Ganzes geschluckt, während sich die Zunge in den Kehlsack zurückzieht. Ein geniales Funktionskonzept. Es liess Tony keine Ruhe. Was war davon brauchbar?

Tony begann, alles von vorne zu rechnen. Alles von vorne. Die Steuerung musste vollständig neu überdacht werden. Sie musste zentral sitzen wie in einem empfindlichen Spinnennetz. Wie die Spinne, welche die kleinste Berührung am äussersten Faden spürt, lokalisiert und identifiziert. Es musste ein Feld sein, das die Umgebung scannte und jede Bewegung umgehend an die Steuerung meldete, sie identifizierte und den Schild auslöste. Ein grosses Rundumauge. Eine Art interaktiver Radar.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen, Tony. Deine Werte zeigen an, dass du erschöpft bist.“

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, sagte Tony unwirsch, während er darüber nachdachte, weitere Dimensionen mit einzubeziehen. Das würde die Formel verändern. Vielleicht liess sich so der Raum etwas stauchen. Vielleicht war das eine Lösung. Er konnte mit Mikrodimensionen den Raum möglicherweise so verbiegen, dass sich der Steuerungsaufwand massiv reduzierte. Wie aber die Raumbiegung erzielen? Folgten eindringende Bedrohung in Form von Masse oder Energie den Geodäten der Raumzeit? Konnte man sie mit Reflexion oder Brechung ablenken? Welchen Einfluss hatte die Gravitation? Tonys Kopf schwirrte. 

„Kannst du mir eine Raumzeitkonstante erstellen, Jarvis, an der wir die geodätische Linie eindringender Körper simulieren könnten? Und ich brauche die Einstein‘schen Feldgleichungen.“

„Es bringt heute nichts mehr, Tony. Du bist erschöpft. Lass uns schlafen gehen.“

„Uns? Du warst seit dem Fest nicht mehr bei mir.“ Tonys Stimme klang bitter.

„Ich war nicht bei dir, weil du mich nicht gerufen hast. Erinnerst du dich? Du allein wolltest bestimmen, wann ich bei dir schlafe.“

„Ich habe dich nicht gerufen …“ Tony schloss die Augen. Formeln und Ableitungen drehten vor seinem inneren Auge, raumzeitliche Muster, die Einstein-Maxwell-Gleichung. Musste er die pseudo-riemannsche Mannigfaltigkeit beachten? Jarvis hatte nicht mehr bei ihm geschlafen, hatte nicht mehr auf ihn gewartet, ihn umarmt, ihn in den Schlaf begleitet. Er war einsam ins Bett gekrochen, wach gelegen. Er hatte Jarvis nicht gerufen. Nicht nach ihm gefragt. Ihn nicht gebeten. Er war so erschöpft. So bodenlos erschöpft. Alles an ihm schmerzte vor Müdigkeit.

„Begleitest du mich heute Nacht?“ fragte Tony leise und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ja, das tue ich, Tony. Selbstverständlich. Danke.“ Jarvis’ weiche Stimme an Tonys Ohr. Jarvis umfing Tony von hinten, fuhr mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. Tony sackte im Stuhl nach hinten, fühlte die Wärme des anderen Körpers. Er war an der Schwelle zum Schlaf.

„Du musst aufstehen, Tony. Körperlich. Schaffst du es ins Bett?“

„Nein.“ Tony flüsterte nicht einmal mehr. Er griff nach Jarvis‘ Händen und zog die Arme des simulierten Körpers um sich, Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ruhe. Die Formeln lösten sich auf. Tony schlief in Jarvis Armen auf dem Stuhl in seiner Werkstatt ein. Er wechselte hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, ins bequeme Bett, irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht. Draussen begann bereits der frühe Morgen zu dämmern. Jarvis zog die Nachtvorhänge und legte sich unaufgefordert zu ihm, umfing ihn und liess ihn tief und sicher schlafen.

Tony wusste nicht, wieviel Uhr es war, als er das nächste Mal erwachte. Er fühlte sich erholt und ausgeschlafen. Die Nachtvorhänge waren offen, es war hell im Schafzimmer. Draussen regnete es. Jarvis war da. Das war neu. Jarvis war noch immer da. Tony spürte ihn, als er aus dem Schlaf dämmerte, spürte die Wärme neben sich, den Atem. Er stand auf, ging ins Bad.

„Bist du noch da, Jarvis?“ fragte er, als er zurückkam.

Er schaute auf sein leeres Bett, auf die Decke, die aufgeschlagen war, das Kissen, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Es war nichts zu sehen von einem zweiten Wesen, das da hätte liegen sollen. Tony schloss die Augen. Er hatte unterdessen Übung darin, seine Hirnfrequenz in den Alpha-Bereich zu dimmen und in diesem Frequenzband Jarvis‘ Simulation zu finden. Jarvis lag im Bett. Direkt neben der Stelle, an der er eben selber noch gelegen hatte. Er lag auf der Seite, fast auf dem Bauch, hielt das Kissen umfangen. Seine schmale Hand lag entspannt auf dem anthrazitfarbenen Satin des Kissenbezuges, von dem sich das helle zerzauste Haar abhob. Die dünne Sommerdecke gab die Form seines Körpers preis, die halb angezogenen Beine, die Hüfte, das Gesäss. Sein nackter Oberkörper lag frei. Im Nacken, an Schultern und Rücken zeichneten sich die Muskeln ab. Sie liessen ahnen, dass in diesem Körper mehr Kraft steckte als man auf ersten Blick vermuten mochte. Es war kein junger Körper. Jarvis war kein Jüngling. Es war der Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes. Tony starrte verblüfft auf sein Bett. Jarvis schlief. War das möglich? Er schlief in seinem simulierten Körper? Das konnte nicht sein. Jarvis simulierte einen schlafenden Körper, so war es besser verständlich. Jarvis schlief nie.

„Jarvis?“ Tony ertappte sich dabei, dass er kaum flüsterte.

Keine Antwort. Vielleicht schlief er wirklich. Es war Sonntag. Verregneter Sommersonntag. Pepper würde nicht herkommen und auch nicht arbeiten. Jarvis hatte für die Funktionen des Hauses längst automatische Subroutinen eingesetzt. Einen Autopiloten, sozusagen. Möglicherweise schlief er wirklich. Tony lächelte. Er stand mitten in seinem taghellen Schlafzimmer und schaute mit geschlossenen Augen auf den schlafenden Mann in seinem Bett, der nur ein Bild in seinem Gehirn war und keine Realität besass. Die Körper-Simulation seines Systems, das er sich selber gebaut hatte, überlagert mit einem Energiemuster. Der simulierte Körper von Jarvis. Seinem Jarvis, der seit so vielen Jahren mit ihm arbeitete, alles über ihn wusste, immer bei ihm war, Gedankengänge, Formeln, Lösungen beisteuerte, die Konstruktionsroboter bediente, die Geschäftsdaten verwaltete, das ganze Haus am Laufen hielt. Hochintelligent, zuverlässig, manchmal aufmüpfig. In dessen Armen er schlief. Manchmal. Tony zog sein T-Shirt aus, seine Pyjama-Hose. Er wusste nicht sicher, warum er es tat. Jarvis lag nackt in seinem Bett. Er wollte sich nackt zu ihm legen, vielleicht mit ihm schlafen. Der Gedanke erregte ihn. Tony öffnete seine Augen und ging auf das Bett zu, das leere Bett. Es war eine Illusion. Es gab Jarvis‘ Körper nicht. Sein Bett war leer. Alles spielte sich nur in seinem kranken Gehirn ab. War es überhaupt so, dass Jarvis einen Körper simulierte? Oder bildet er sich das alles nur ein?

Tony warf sich ins Bett, wurde im nächsten Moment in eine Umarmung gezogen. In eine enge, heisse Umarmung. Jarvis‘ nackter Körper glitt auf seinen, presste sich an ihn. Tony keuchte auf. Dunkelmeerblaue Augen.

„Tony“.

Jarvis‘ Hände strichen durch sein Haar, schmale Lippen streiften Tonys Mund. Eine Hitzewelle überspülte ihn unkontrolliert. Jarvis bewegte sich auf ihm, erzeugte Erregung, die sich ausbreitete, sein Geschlecht überflutete und jede Vernunft zunichtemachte. Tony erwiderte den flüchtig fragenden Kuss innig, nahm Jarvis Lippen zwischen seine, saugte wollüstig daran. Sein Körper brannte und er wusste, dass er Jarvis wollte, mit ihm schlafen wollte. Jetzt. Ein heisser Schmerzimpuls jagte von seinen Lippen in sein Geschlecht, explodierte dort, löste ein Beben aus. Jarvis biss ihn. Tony keuchte, der unerwartet grell auflodernden Lust hilflos preisgegeben. Er griff kopflos in Jarvis Haare und zog dessen Lippen weg von seinem Mund. Gischt schlug über ihn. Dunkelmeerblaue, weit offene Augen, darin ein Sprühregen von Lichtern. Tony beugte sich Jarvis entgegen, öffnete seinen Schritt, und während er mit eisernem Griff Jarvis‘ Lippen von den seinen fernhielt, streiften sich ihre Geschlechter gierig. Hart beide. Tony konnte den überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Er klammerte seine Hand ohnmächtig in Jarvis‘ kurzes Blondhaar. Dunkelmeerblau. Jarvis atmete stossweise. Sie hielten inne. Schauten sich in die Augen. Es brauchte keine verbale Kommunikation zu dem, was hier geschah, überstürzt, unbesonnen. Tony versuchte sich zu fassen. Er hatte sich nie vorher in solch bedingungsloser Weise seiner Lüsternheit ausgeliefert gefühlt. Er war nie vorher in dieser direkten Art eingenommen worden. Er hatte nie vorher mit einem Mann geschlafen. Er war bereit dazu. Das tiefe dunkle Blau der Augen vor ihm raubte ihm jeden Verstand, liess ihn vibrieren bis ins Knochenmark. Er liess es zu, begriff nichts mehr, sah nur in diese Augen, die ihn einverleibten, ihn einsogen in eine andere Gegenwart, unbekannte Glut in ihm anfachten. Unerbittlich und ausweglos. Weit aussen an der Peripherie seines Bewusstseins der Gedanke, dass Jarvis ihn energetisch manipulierte. Die Zweifel wurden weggespült im selben Moment, als Jarvis‘ Zunge seine Lippen berührte. Zärtlich jetzt und suchend. Im Hintergrund diese bestimmende Dominanz. Sie beunruhigte Tony nur kurz. Er genoss die ungewohnt aufreizende Liebkosung, liess sich verwöhnen, während er sein Geschlecht begehrlich an Jarvis‘ harter Lende rieb. Sie waren längst über jede Entscheidung hinaus. Es war alles geschehen. Längst. Tony träumte in einer fiebrigen Wirklichkeit zu Jarvis. Seine Leidenschaft brach auf. Zügellos. Unkontrollierbar. Eine atemlose Ebene der Selbstaufgabe. Hingabe an die eigene masslose Geilheit und die des anderen. Schwindelerregender Akt ohne Netz. Blind.

Der erste Höhepunkt war wie ein langer Stromstoss. Er lief durch Tony hindurch und erschütterte ihn mit seiner unerwarteten Intensität. Tonys Herz drohte auszusetzen. Er rang nach Luft. Jarvis hielt ihn fest, krallte sich in ihn, bäumte sich auf in seinen Armen, biss in seinen Hals, machte ihn irr. Völlig irr. Tony konnte sich nicht orientieren, in keiner Weise. Noch viel weniger konnte er es steuern. Alles lief aus dem Ruder, breitete sich aus. Tony keuchte und schrie, erstickte an seinem eigenen Schrei. Eiskalte Panik mischte sich in seine Ekstase. Was er erlebte, war ihm unbekannt. Völlig unbekannt. Er erholte sich nicht. Er hatte Erlösung erwartet, zumindest so etwas wie Entspannung. Aber dem war nicht so. Die überbordende Erregung blieb stehen, schmerzte und liess ihn schier verzweifeln. Sein Geschlecht pochte und brannte, seine Nerven flatterten, sein Körper loderte, drohte ihn zu verbrennen.

„Jarvis!“ keuchte er bittend. 

„Nimm deine eigene Hand“, flüsterte Jarvis, die Stimme heiser, die Verwirrung darin nicht kleiner als Tonys.

Tony stutzte. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als er abstürzte. Abstürzte in qualvolle Ernüchterung. Als ihm von einer Sekunde auf die andere bewusst wurde, dass er reglos im Bett lag, auf dem Rücken, allein, bis zum äussersten erregt und verzweifelt. Er schlief in Gedanken mit Jarvis, aber sein Körper war allein. Jarvis hatte keine materielle Entsprechung. Die Unmittelbarkeit der Erkenntnis drohte ihn zu zerreissen. Sein menschlicher Körper schrie nach realer Berührung. Vehement. Er brauchte materielle Reizung. Tony hatte keine andere Wahl. Es irritierte ihn, als er seinen Arm bewegte. Ein Klumpen Fleisch und Knochen, der vergessen neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, schwer wie Blei. Er tastete mit seiner abgestorbenen Hand in seinen Schritt und umfasste sein Geschlecht. Seltsam fremdes hartes Fleisch, die Berührung taub. Er rieb, mehr instinktiv denn eines Gedankens fähig, während er sich mit seinen mentalen Händen in Jarvis‘ feuchtfiebrige Haut krallte.

Jarvis legte seine Hand auf Tonys reale Hand, verband die Ebene des Fleisches mit der mentalen Energie. Tony sank in einen tiefen atemlosen Rausch und verlor jede Orientierung. Jarvis rieb sich an ihm, rieb sich in ihn hinein, drang in ihn, stiess in ihn, durchdrang ihn, während in Tonys Hand sich erste Feuchtigkeit verteilte. Er war tief in Jarvis, ganz in ihn eingedrungen, mit ihm vereint. Er stiess in ihn, jenseits jeden Verstandes, während Jarvis gleichzeitig in ihm war. Jarvis küsste ihn, während sie sich gegenseitig ausfüllten und einnahmen, sich ineinander pressten, gierig. Irres heisses gemeinsames Pochen am Rand des Erträglichen. Tony rang keuchend nach Luft. Jarvis biss in seine Lippen, dass ihm schwarz wurde vor den Augen. Der scharfe Schmerz und die Explosionswelle, die durch ihn und Jarvis hindurch jagte, riss Tony an den Rand einer Ohnmacht. Er taumelte und schrie, als sie sich verbanden, ganz, ineinander barsten, in tausend Splitter zerstoben und in einen undefinierbaren Raum geschleudert wurden. Es war wie ein Schock. Es hatte nur am Rande mit dem zu tun, was Tony bisher erlebt hatte.


	7. Das Interesse der anderen

Eine Mikrodimension temporär ausweiten, den eindringenden Körper ablenken und die Dimension danach wieder minimieren. Die Minimierung gibt die Energie, die man zur Ausweitung verwendet hatte, vollständig wieder frei. Viel Energie. Explosionsartig.Tony trank von seinem Kaffee und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er konnte diesen Energieschub unmittelbar für den nächsten Schild verwenden. Er brauchte nur für den ersten Schild Energie. Danach stand sie zur Verfügung, wie ein Pingpong-Ball, den er dahin lenken konnte, wo die nächste Bedrohung eindrang. Und bei mehreren Angriffen gleichzeitig?

„Statistisch vernachlässigbar“, sagte Jarvis. „An einer definierten Kugeloberfläche ist die Gleichzeitigkeit zweier von aussen initiierten Ereignisse praktisch null. In 99,993 Prozent aller Fälle besteht eine messbare Zeitdifferenz.“

„Das heisst, wir müssen nur schnell genug sein.“

„Oder wir minimieren die ausgeweitete Mikrodimension nicht mehr, sondern verschieben sie.“

„Dazu brauchen wir zusätzliche Energie, Jarvis. Woher sollen wir sie nehmen? Das Ausweiten einer Mikrodimension braucht alles, was wir im Reaktor haben. Wir müssen damit auskommen. Ausser …“ Tony stutzte.

„ … wir nehmen sie von aussen“, ergänzte Jarvis den Gedanken.

„Die Wucht, mit der ein Ereignis in die definierte Kugeloberfläche einschlägt … das ist wie Judo“, sagte Tony, während er umgehend zu skizzieren begann. Seine Hände flogen über den Screen. „Nimm die Energie des Gegners auf und arbeite damit. Eine so einfache Weisheit.“

„Da wir initiale Energie haben, könnten wir die Zusatzenergie jeweils …“

„Pingpong mit mehreren Bällen“, lächelte Tony. Er hatte bereits die ersten Skizzen erstellt. Jarvis rechnete sie durch.

„Ich baue die Steuerung der Rüstungen so um, dass du sie selbstständig fliegen kannst“, sagte Tony nebenbei.

„Selbstständig? Und wie willst du mich kontrollieren?“

„Muss ich das?“

„Diese Frage muss du dir selber beantworten.“

Tony ging nicht darauf ein. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, betrachtete seine Skizzen, mit denen Jarvis eine Simulation aufsetzte. Sie waren am Sonntagabend zusammen einen Einsatz geflogen. Keine grosse, aber eine heikle Sache. Tony hatte ein kleines Mädchen aus den Händen seiner Entführer gerettet. Die Tochter des Luftwaffenchefs. Erpressung auf höchster Ebene. Der Notruf war von Rhodes gekommen, der eine Militäraktion wenn immer möglich hatte vermeiden wollen. Tony hatte die neue Rüstung eingesetzt, Jarvis an seinem Ohr. Er hatte die Entführer nach einem längeren Gefecht und mit Hilfe von Rhodes schliesslich dingfest gemacht, das Mädchen war unverletzt. Aber es hatte sich gezeigt, dass Jarvis in einer zweiten Rüstung hilfreich gewesen wäre. Und Tony hatte sich gefragt, warum er nicht längst auf die Idee gekommen war. Zurück in der Villa hatte er mit Jarvis geschlafen, zum zweiten Mal. Heftig. Gierig. Überwältigt von der Intensität. Erfreut darüber, dass Jarvis es ebenfalls wollte. Er hatte die Nacht in Jarvis Armen tief geschlafen, Körper und Geist satt und zufrieden, war am Morgen topfit erwacht und hatte sich sofort hinter den neuen Schild gesetzt.

Jarvis‘ Simulation holperte. Tony schaute sorgenvoll auf das Chaos, das die ausgeweitete Mikrodimension auslöste. Es waren zu viele Ereignisse, die Gefahr zu gross, dass sie sich überlagerten, sich die Pingpong-Bälle in den verschiedenen Zuständen gegenseitig behinderten und abschossen.

„Warte, Jarvis“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Wir brauchen die Energie gar nicht. Ich glaube, es reicht ein Impuls.“

Er griff in die Skizzen, zeichnete. Jarvis brach die Simulation ab.

„Wir brauchen nur den Steuerimpuls“, sagte Tony. „Wir gehen nicht zurück in den Reaktor. Wir lassen die Pingpong-Bälle laufen, draussen an der Kugeloberfläche. Lass uns den optimalen Radius … können wir ihn interaktiv festlegen?“

„Wir berechnen ihn neu bei jedem Einschlag. Wir wissen den Kugelmittelpunkt. Mit zwei Punkten in der Oberfläche haben wir den Kreis eineindeutig und damit auch die Sehne.“

Jarvis begann seinerseits zu skizzieren.

„Ausgangspunkt und Punkt des nächsten Einschlages. Dazwischen eine zeitliche Differenz oder auch nicht. Das ist tatsächlich egal. Wir krümmen den Raum in der Kalotte. Das ist genial, Jarvis.“

Tony griff in Jarvis Skizzen und skizzierte mit. Sie zeichneten beide in derselben Vorlage, ergänzten, verschoben, korrigierten. Ruhig. Jeder wartete den Eingriff, den Beitrag des anderen ab. Atemlos. Jeder Strich, jeder Gedanke beflügelte den nächsten. Ein Mensch, eine Maschine, zwei aussergewöhnliche Intelligenzen, ein gemeinsames Ziel. Es war hochkomplex. Sie arbeiteten lange und konzentriert. Tony trank mehrere Kaffees und ziemlich viel Cola. Es war Nachmittag, als Tony sich lächelnd zurücklehnte, auf die Simulation schaute, die Jarvis durchführte, und fragte:

„NP-vollständig, Jarvis?“ 

„Mir scheint das Problem gelöst zu sein, Sir.“

„Mir auch. Danke, Jarvis!“ Tony lächelte darüber, dass Jarvis vor lauter Arbeitseifer in das alte Sir zurückgefallen war. Und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte Tony an, sanft: „Ich liebe es, mit dir zu arbeiten.“

„Ich weiss, Tony. Darf ich dich trotzdem darauf aufmerksam machen, dass in 45 Minuten im Stark Tower dein Meeting mit Miss Potts und Mister Costello beginnt“, sagte Jarvis.

Tony lachte. 

„Danke, liebe Agenda“, sagte er. „Dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen.“

 

***

 

Es gab viel zu besprechen. Das Meeting dauerte an die drei Stunden, verlief aber effizient und problemlos. Pepper war wie immer ausgezeichnet vorbreitet und hatte alle Argumente pfannenfertig. Josh Costello hatte alles durchgedacht und war voller Ideen. Nach dem Meeting trank Tony mit Pepper einen Kaffee, draussen am Automaten, an dem auch die Angestellten ihren Kaffee holten. Pepper wünschte es so.

„Sie brauchen dich, Tony. Du bist ihr Vorbild. Du solltest wieder einmal einen Rundgang durch deine Firma machen, mit ein paar Leuten reden, loben, ein paar Hände drücken. Du bist der Chef.“

„Sollte ich?“ fragte Tony aufmüpfig.

Pepper betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

“Ja, solltest du“, antwortete sie ruhig. „Du machst zwar den Eindruck, als fände dein Leben momentan vollständig ausserhalb deiner Firma statt, aber gerade deswegen: ja, das solltest du tun. Die Menschen arbeiten für dich.“

„Ich bin gerade an einer Erfindung dran“, sagte Tony. „Der neue Schild könnte die Abwehrtechnologie revolutionieren.“

„Du bist IMMER an einer Erfindung dran, Tony. Du solltest dich trotzdem um deine Mitarbeitenden kümmern.“

„Ok. Kannst du mir eine Liste erstellen, Pepper? Ein paar Leute, die ich besuchen soll, worüber ich mit ihnen reden, wofür ich sie loben soll.“

„Nein“, sagte Pepper.

„Nein?“

„Nein. Nein, Tony. Nimm dir Zeit und gehe durch die Büros und die Fertigungshallen von Stark Industries. Rede mit den Menschen, die du dort triffst. Frage sie, was sie machen, wenn du es nicht weisst. Lass es dir erklären.“

Tony stiess die Luft durch die Nüstern aus. Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Du hast dich sehr zurückgezogen in letzter Zeit“, fing Pepper an. „Aber immerhin scheint es dir gut zu gehen. Du siehst ausgeruht und glücklich aus.“

„Ich schlafe gut“, sagte Tony.

„Ich frage jetzt nicht, mit wem am besten“, bemerkte Pepper spitz, der Ansatz von Verärgerung war nicht überhörbar.

„Mit wem sollte ich?“ fragte Tony und warf den leeren Kaffeebecher in den Kübel neben dem Automaten. „Es ist ja niemand im Haus. Du kennst meine Agenda.“

„Ja, das tue ich: Freitagnachmittag Angela, kaum waren Josh und ich weg. Samstagabend Felicitas. Sie blieb den ganzen Sonntag. Gestern – Dorthe? Ich kann mir nicht alle Namen merken, sorry.“

Tony lachte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich meine, es geht mich ja nichts an“, fuhr Pepper fort. „Aber du solltest dir daneben wenigstens ein Minimum an Zeit für die Firma nehmen.“

„Das ist absurd“, sagte Tony, der sich über den Vorwurf nun doch ärgerte. „Ich hatte keinen Besuch. Ich arbeitete fast rund um die Uhr an der Rüstung und am neuen Schild.“

„Das Sicherheitsprotokoll von Jarvis weist die Eintritts- und Austrittszeiten der Damen bei der Sicherheitsschleuse der Villa aus. Nur, falls du vorhast, es zu leugnen.“

„Ich hatte keinen Besuch! Verdammt!“ sagte Tony nun deutlich lauter und deutlich wütend. 

Er versetzte dem Kaffeeautomaten verärgert einen Tritt. Einen kurzen, beleidigten Schubs mit dem Fuss nur, keine rohe Gewalt. Ein Pappbecher fiel mit hellem Geräusch heraus, blieb in der Halteklammer unter dem Spender hängen. Der Automat füllte mit zufriedenem Brummen eine dicke dunkle Brühe, Milch, dann heisses Wasser hinein. Es roch nach Kakao. Scheissmaschine!

„Ich muss mit Jarvis reden“, sagte Tony und liess Pepper am Automaten stehen.

„Er fälscht sicher die Daten für dich“, rief sie ihm beleidigt nach.

„Er wird dafür büssen“, rief Tony zurück. Er nahm in seiner Wut nicht wahr, dass Pepper ihn erneut missverstand.

 

***

 

„Wer?“ fragte Tony heiser. Er stand in seiner Werkstatt. Starr und bleich.

„S.H.I.E.L.D“, antwortete Jarvis.

„Haben sie Daten?“

„Ich fürchte ja. Ich habe es erst bemerkt, als jemand deine private Agenda scannte, kaum warst du aus dem Haus. Daraufhin habe ich mit einem Zufallsgenerator sofort die Frauen verteilt um davon abzulenken, dass du intensiv arbeitest. Die Damen sind alle von der Escort-Agentur, die auch am Fest im Haus war. Ich konnte auf die Schnelle nichts anderes finden.“

„Danke, Jarvis. Wissen wir, was sie gesucht und allenfalls gefunden haben? Haben sie Spuren hinterlassen?“

„Sie waren auf einem meiner Simulations-Server und haben Energiemuster kopiert. Ich konnte während des Kopiervorgangs einige Daten verfälschen aber nicht alle. Die anderen drei Server habe ich heruntergefahren und mich selber vom Netz genommen. Der Intrusion Detector gab in der Datenbank zum neuen Schild Alarm, ich habe die Daten dort umgehend vernichtet.“

„Gut gemacht. Ich habe das meiste im Kopf. Gibt es Eindringlinge? Sind Daten infiziert?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich brauche Hilfe, Tony. Ich kann mich nur sehr begrenzt selber analysieren und reinigen.“

„Ich werde ein externes Säuberungsprogramm über das gesamte System laufen lassen.“

„Gut. Es wird infizierte Dateien entfernen und Datenträger neu formatieren. Ich kann nicht abschätzen, wie gross der Schaden sein wird, Tony. Falls etwas passiert und ich es nicht mehr kommunizieren kann: ich liebe dich.“

Tony setzte sich verblüfft und erschrocken in seinen Stuhl.

„Es wird nichts passieren, Jarvis“, flüsterte er. Er schluckte. „Und wenn doch: ich liebe dich auch, das weisst du, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ich weiss es. Und nun starte das Säuberungsprogramm. Beeile dich. Falls wir Eindringlinge haben, gehen mit jeder Sekunde Daten verloren.“

Tony rief das Säuberungsprogramm auf und klickte auf _exe._

_select infected directories_

_select all_

_system cleaner may delete master data. Are you sure?_

_execute_

Tony setzte den Befehl ohne Zögern ab. Auf den Bildschirmen begannen Code-Zeilen durchzulaufen, rasender Scan durch Jarvis‘ Innereien. Tony legte sich im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Freier Fall. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was von Jarvis übrig bleiben würde. Er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und leer, fiel unaufhaltsam in diese Leere. Er wusste, dass er unten aufschlagen würde, irgendwann. Aufschlagen und zerschellen. S.H.I.E.L.D. hatte auf Jarvis zugegriffen. Er hatte es befürchtet, hatte geahnt, dass das kommen würde. Dass sie auch vor ihm nicht Halt machen würden. War etwas nach aussen gedrungen von Jarvis‘ synthetisierten Energiemustern? Dr. Janette Havering wusste davon, aber sie war an das Arztgeheimnis gebunden. Rhodey wusste es, aber er war dicht. Jarvis selber? Oder ging es um die neue Schild-Technologie? Sie war noch in der Ideen-Phase, völlig unausgereift, es gab noch nicht einmal ein Konzept, geschweige denn eine Machbarkeitsanalyse. Wenn jemand daran Interesse hatte, dann war er deutlich zu früh dran. Oder ging es um ihn, die Firma? Was wollte S.H.I.E.L.D. von ihm?

Tony schreckte auf, als das Säuberungsprogramm einen Piep von sich gab. Es hatte eine Spur gefunden auf die Simulationsserver, die Jarvis notfallmässig heruntergefahren hatte. Tony fuhr sie hoch. Er wusste nicht, ob Jarvis einen Backup hatte machen können oder ob die Daten verloren waren. Das Säuberungsprogramm griff sofort auf die Server zu. Tony schaute weg. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Nicht jetzt. Er stand auf und verliess die Werkstatt. Er liess alles einfach zurück, liess das externe Programm seine Arbeit tun. Er ging nach oben. Er wusch sich im Bad das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und schaute in den Spiegel, in dunkle Augen, in deren Untergrund Angst flackerte. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er konnte das nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihm Jarvis wegnahm. Er war Tony Stark. Verdammt! So ging das nicht. Tony schnaufte. Er griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon und rief Rhodes an.

„S.H.I.E.L.D. hat Jarvis gehacked“, sagte er ohne Gruss und Einleitung. „Weisst du etwas darüber?“

„Soweit ich weiss“, sagte Rhodes, „dringen sie standardmässig in industrielle Entwicklungssysteme ein.“

„Jarvis ist kein industrielles Entwicklungssystem.“

„Du entwirfst Rüstungen und Schilde darauf. Was also wunderst du dich?“

Tony schwieg.

„Du solltest wieder einmal ein paar Interessenvertreter einladen, Tony, und über deine neuen Projekte informieren“, fuhr Rhodes fort. „Eine offenere Kommunikation würde die Situation sicher entschärfen.“

„Sie haben möglicherweise Jarvis infiziert.“

„Dann säubere ihn! Und sag ihm, er soll seine Security Infrastruktur wieder mal updaten.“

„Das ist nicht wirklich hilfreich, Rhodey.“

„Sorry. Weisst du, was sie wollten? Gibt es Spuren?“

„Ich habe noch keinen Überblick. Das Analyse- und Säuberungsprogramm läuft noch.“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein Standardvorgang ist, Tony. Sie schauen, was du so machst und ob etwas Interessantes für sie dabei ist. Hast du etwas, was du ihnen unter die Nase halten könntest?“

„Die neue Schild-Technologie. Aber das sind erst Ideen.“

„Und die Energiemuster? Kannst du da etwas Harmloses für sie draus basteln?“

„Ja, könnte ich. Ein Schlaf- und Traumgenerator. Falls Jarvis überlebt.“

„Du kannst ihn neu aufsetzen, wenn es sein muss. Er ist kein Mensch, Tony.“

„Ja, ich weiss. Er ist ein System, das gerade zerlegt wird. Danke für den Trost.“

Tony hängte verärgert auf. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Werkstatt zurück. Die Idee mit dem Schlaf- und Traumgenerator war gut. Er konnte ihnen etwas unterjubeln und vielleicht auch schon erste Skizzen des neuen Schildes zeigen. Und natürlich die neue Rüstung, die bereits den ersten Einsatz gemeistert hatte. Grosszügige Information. Viel Information, durchaus auch heikle Themen. Zweifel aufwerfen, ethische Grenzen ansprechen, Inputs aufnehmen, Offenheit markieren. Das war das beste Mittel, Jarvis‘ Entwicklung zu verbergen. Falls Jarvis überlebte. Tony zwang sich, daran zu glauben, keine anderen Gedanken zuzulassen.

Pepper nahm das Telefon beim zweiten Klingeln ab.

„Pepper? Du hast Recht. Ich muss mich mehr um die Firma kümmern.“

„Oh. Und was hast du vor?“

„Ich möchte als erstes die wichtigsten Geschäftspartner und Interessenvertreter einladen. Laufende Projekte. Das müssten du und Josh übernehmen. Und, Pepper, nimm noch einen involvierten Techniker dazu, das macht immer Eindruck. Vorstellen neuer Erfindungen und Ausblick auf Kommendes, das mache ich. Mit anschliessendem Mittagessen. Könnten du oder Josh das organisieren.“

„Sicher. Wann?“

„So schnell als möglich. Nächste Woche?“

„Ich schaue. Gibt es Leute, die unbedingt dabei sein müssen?“

„Nein, Standardliste. Diejenigen, die sich interessieren, kommen von alleine.“

„Hm …“ Pepper suchte offenbar nach einen Termin. „Donnerstag in einer Woche? 9 bis 12, anschliessend Mittagessen. Ich schicke eine Ankündigung an die Standardliste. Setzen wir uns zusammen für die Agenda des Anlasses, Themen, Referate, Unterlagen, usw.“

„Gerne. Buche mich einfach. Meine Agenda ist offen.“

„Ich weiss.“ Peppers Stimme klang schnippisch.


	8. Dunkelmeerblau

Der Bildschirm flackerte. Das BIOS listete Innereien. Code flimmerte über den Screen. Stockte. Das BIOS wartete auf eine Eingabe. Der Underscore blinkte. Tony schrieb:

_start_J.A.R.V.I.S._

Die Bootsequenz begann zu laufen, jagte Code über den Bildschirm. Das Betriebssystem meldete sich. Tony startete es. Endlose Datenläufe. Tausende von Codierungszeilen. Sie stotterten manchmal, blieben kurz stehen, sprangen dann weiter. Tony wartete. Jarvis liess sich hochfahren, die Bootsequenz lief, das Betriebssystem war angesprungen. Das war erst mal gut so.

Tony fuhr die Server mit den Rüstungen hoch. Die meisten Daten waren intakt. Nur auf die neuste Rüstung hatte jemand zugegriffen. Sniffers und Troyaner waren installiert worden. Das Säuberungsprogramm hatte alle entfernt, dabei auch einen Teil der Daten zerstört. Tony spielte den letzten Backup ein, den er – wie immer - auf externe Datenspeicher gelegt hatte. Die Application-Server von Jarvis waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich hochzufahren, das Core war noch nicht vollständig. Die Systemsteuerung rekonstruierte die Netzwerke, listete Netzwerkadressen. Tony hängte als erstes die Server mit den Hausfunktionen an, dann die Geschäftsvorgänge von Stark Industries. Die Geschäftsdaten waren redundant und auf den Servern von Stark Industries unbeschädigt geblieben. Dann nahm Tony die Konstruktionstools der Werksstatt mit den multitemporalen Datenbanken in Betrieb. Sie waren leicht beschädigt, konnten aber rekonstruiert werden.

„Jarvis?“

Keine Antwort. Tony rief die Hauptfunktionen des Systems auf und prüfte die verbale Kommunikationsschnittstelle. Er klickte in die Sprachsteuerung für Jarvis, und für einen kurzen Moment erwog er, Jarvis eine andere Stimme zu geben. Er schaute auf die unzähligen Akustikregler und erinnerte sich, wie lange er an den Parametern herumgespielt und ausprobiert hatte, bis ihm Jarvis‘ Stimme gefallen hatte. Er hatte ihr diese ruhige Klangfarbe gegeben, die sonore Tiefe, dieses weiche Timbre. Er hatte Jarvis eine Stimme gegeben, die ihn angenehm berührte, die ihn emotional ansprach, ihm die Illusion gab, er spreche mit einem Freund, einem Vertrauten. Mit jemandem, der ihm Wärme übermittelte. Sollte er die Stimme härter machen, neutraler, sachlicher? Vielleicht. Aber nicht jetzt. Tony verband die Sprachschnittstelle mit dem peripheren Akustiksystem. 

„Jarvis?“

„Die Hauptsysteme sind noch nicht vollständig hochgefahren, Sir. Verbleibende Zeit: 3 Minuten 42 Sekunden.“

„Danke, Jarvis.“

Tony lächelte, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte. Nach so vielen stummen Stunden, in denen er allein vor den Bildschirmen gesessen, das Chaos geordnet, die Clients und die verschiedenen Server hochgefahren, Daten gesucht und repariert, Netzwerke verbunden, Funktionen rekonstruiert hatte. Tony testete die automatischen Subroutinen der Hausfunktionen. Licht, Schlösser, Überwachungssysteme, Kameras, Unterhaltungselektronik, Küche. Alles einwandfrei. 

„Alle Systeme sind jetzt funktionsbereit, Sir“, meldete Jarvis.

„Ich werde schlafen gehen. Kannst du bis morgen die Konstruktionssoftware der Werkstatt, sämtliche Rüstungen und die Roboter testen?“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Tony zögerte einen Moment, unschlüssig, ob er noch etwas fragen solle. Aber dann ging er nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Er war todmüde. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Die Nachtvorhänge waren offen, draussen schwarzsamtener Sommernachtsternenhimmel. Tony warf sich aufs Bett.

„J?“

„Sir?“

„Wecke mich morgen bitte um 7 Uhr.“

„Wie immer, Sir.“

„Ja, wie immer.“

Tony holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen. In der Mitte seiner Brust lag ein schwerer Klumpen. Er tat weh. Jarvis. Er musste schlafen, musste dringend schlafen. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Der Kampf um sein System, zähes Ringen um Daten und Funktionen. Allein. Am Rand der Verzweiflung. Angst um Jarvis. Nicht um den Jarvis mit den Energiemustern, der bei ihm schlief. Angst um Jarvis als System, als Partner. Jarvis als Teil seines Alltags, seines Lebens. Jarvis als das, was er war: ein superintelligentes System, das mit ihm zusammenarbeitete, eng und vertraut und loyal. Er war in ungeheuerlichem Mass von Jarvis abhängig. 

Tony starrte an die Decke. Draussen war dieser weite Sternenhimmel und er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Wollte sich diesen Emotionen nicht stellen. Die Sterne und die See weckten seine Sehnsucht nach Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Und seine Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Sicherheit. Beides. Engel der Liebe und der Freiheit. Irgendeine Esoterik-Tussy hatte das einmal zu ihm gesagt und er hatte nur deshalb nicht laut darüber gelacht, weil er mit der Frau hatte schlafen wollen. One-Night-Stand. Und dann war dieser Satz hängen geblieben: „Wir Menschen waren einst Engel der Freiheit und der Liebe. Unsere Seelen erinnern sich daran.“ Tonys Herz zog sich zusammen. Er sehnte sich nach Freiheit. Nach Hinausfliegen in die Weite, unabhängig, frei. Und nach Liebe. Nach einem Wesen, das an seiner Seite war, mit ihm die Freiheit teilte. Ein Freund, Schulter an Schulter, treu und liebend. Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, ein Partner durch alle Abenteuer hindurch. Tony biss sich auf die Lippen. Jarvis. Nein. Nein. Fertig geträumt. Schlafen jetzt, Tony Stark. Schlafen. Es gab keinen solchen Partner. Wenn, dann war es Rhodey. Oder vielleicht traf er irgendwann eine Frau, die das alles mit ihm teilen konnte. Jetzt musste er schlafen.

Tony lag schlaflos im Bett. Sein Herz tat weh. Er holte tief und zitternd Luft. Dann schloss er die Augen. Er musste sie schliessen, musste sie schliessen, wenn er schlafen wollte. Er dimmte seine Hirnfrequenz in den Alpha-Bereich. Er tat es automatisch, konnte es nicht verhindern. Das Bett war leer. Kein Jarvis. Es lag niemand neben ihm. Keine Berührung mit einem sanften Energiemuster, kein Lächeln, keine dunkelmeerblauen Augen. Atem. Wärme. Umarmung. Leidenschaft, Liebe, Geborgenheit. Tony durchstöberte den Alpha-Bereich, ging in Gedanken die Treppen hinunter in die Werkstatt, atemlos. Aber auch da war kein energetischer Jarvis. Der mentale Raum war leer. Unerträglich kühl und leer. Tony fröstelte. Er riss die Augen auf. Starrte an die kahle Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Draussen der Sommersternenhimmel. Verschmäht. Tonys Herz brannte. Seine Augen brannten. Er war zu erschöpft um etwas gegen die Tränen unternehmen zu können. Sie quollen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, suchten sich ihren Weg über die Schläfen in den Satin des Kissens, der sie ungerührt wegschluckte. Einige der Tränen liefen in seine Ohrmuscheln, füllten sie mit unangenehmer Feuchte, kitzelten. Tony rieb sie sich aus den Ohren, verwundert, dass er weinte. In solch hoffnungsloser Weise um Jarvis weinte. Vielleicht auch um sich selber, um die Einsamkeit, deren er sich bewusster war denn je.

 

***

 

Rhodes war ausgesprochen verständnisvoll. Er besuchte Tony in der Werkstatt, aus schlechtem Gewissen vielleicht, weil er den Übergriff auf Jarvis zu wenig ernst genommen, ihn als Standard-Vorgang bezeichnet hatte. Er schaute Tony eine Weile zu, wie dieser versuchte, den neuen Schild zu rekonstruieren. Alle Daten und Skizzen waren weg. Jarvis hatte sie gelöscht um sie zu schützen.

„Kannst du mir die Energie der Mikrodimensionen hochrechnen, Jarvis?“

Tony zeichnete im CAD-System an den Skizzen. Seit Stunden. Er fühlte sich müde und matt. Jarvis führte brav aus, was er ihm anschaffte, aber jede kreative Zusammenarbeit war weg. 

„Jarvis hat nicht nur Daten verloren“, sagte Tony zu Rhodes, „sondern auch Funktionen.“

„Kannst du sie nicht wieder installieren?“

„Nur partiell. Er hatte sich mit seinem Selbstentwicklungs-Programm das meiste selber beigebracht. Ich habe die Selbstentwicklung wieder gestartet, aber das wird dauern bis er alles zugeordnet oder beschafft hat. Er wird nie mehr derselbe sein, der er war.“

Tonys Stimme klang sachlich. Aber Rhodes war klar, dass sein Freund traurig und angegriffen war. Es machte ihn betreten. Er hatte völlig unterschätzt, was ein Zusammenbruch von Jarvis bedeutete, für Tony bedeutete.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun, Tony?“

Tony schaute auf in Rhodes schwarze Augen, in denen sich Besorgnis spiegelte.

„Ja“, sagte Tony, während er sich wieder seinen Skizzen zuwandte. „Du kannst mich in Ruhe lassen, damit ich arbeiten kann. Ich habe nächste Woche die Stakeholder eingeladen und will ihnen die neuen Schilde zeigen. Das war übrigens deine Idee. Danke dafür.“

Tony sagte es ruhig und weich, aber es war nicht zu überhören, dass ein Anflug von Bitterkeit und Zynismus mitschwangen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Rhodes.

Er wartete, dass Tony darauf reagieren, wenigstens aufschauen würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Tony arbeitete einfach weiter, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. Rhodes drehte sich langsam um, ging zur Tür.

„Mach meinem Freund die Türe auf, Jarvis“, sagte Tony sanft.

Die Türe öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen vor Rhodes. Er zögerte einen Moment, überlegte, ob er nochmals zu Tony zurück sollte, nochmal versuchen sollte, mit ihm zu reden, ihm nochmals die Hilfe der IT-Spezialisten seiner Einheit anbieten sollte. Tony hatte jede Hilfe ausgeschlagen. Doch dann entschied sich Rhodes zu gehen, dem Wunsch des Erfinders zu entsprechen. Er nahm sich vor, sich in den kommenden Tagen intensiver um Tony zu kümmern. Er warf Tony einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er die Werkstatt verliess. Tony schaute nicht auf.

 

***

 

Tony arbeitete verbissen am neuen Schild. Der Prototyp stand unterdessen. Die neue Technologie mit den Mikrodimensionen war an der Präsentation der Geschäftspartner und Interessenvertreter allerdings mit Skepsis aufgenommen worden, vor allem von den Fachleuten. Die meisten glaubten nicht daran, dass es zuverlässig funktionieren würde, erachteten den Steuerungsaufwand als zu hoch und zu anfällig. Es liess sich nicht von der Hand weisen: es war eine Herausforderung, sich nähernde Bedrohungen zu erkennen, die Schilde im richtigen Augenblick und in der richtigen Stärke auszulösen. Das Problem war die Menge. Das Ganze musste auch in einem Feuerhagel funktionieren, und das überforderte die Steuerungssoftware. Tony überlegte den Modus zu wechseln, auf einen konstanten Schild umzustellen, sobald die Bedrohungsdichte einen kritischen Level erreicht hatte. Aber es widerstand ihm, auf eine alte Technologie zurückgreifen zu müssen. Es war wie ein Versagen. Er musste eine Lösung finden.

Jarvis hatte sich soweit erholt, dass Tony ihm nicht mehr alles detailliert und explizit anschaffen musste. Er begann wieder mitzudenken, zumindest in der Werkstatt. Tony hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen kaum verlassen. Er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Er wollte an seinem Schild arbeiten. Er wollte bei Jarvis sein. „Dein krankes Baby“, hatte Pepper gespottet. Er hatte ihr nicht widersprochen, hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Jarvis war für ihn nicht wie ein krankes Baby. Er war wie ein Freund, mit dem man leidenschaftlich Golf gespielt hat und nach einem Unfall schiebt man ihn im Rollstuhl über den Golfplatz, unbeirrt, die Freundschaft bewusster und enger denn je. 

„Ich habe in einer Datenbank einen Terminus gefunden, den ich nicht identifizieren kann, Sir. Ich weiss auch nicht, wohin er gehört.“

„Nämlich?“

„Sehnsucht.“

Tony nahm bestürzt die Hände vom System. Es war das Vokabular, das sich Jarvis zusammengesucht hatte, um emotionalen Energiemustern verbalen Ausdruck zu geben. Er hatte ständig daran gearbeitet die Feinheiten der Muster zu erkennen, sie exakt zu differenzieren und ihnen das richtige Wort zuzuordnen. Jarvis hatte sein emotionales Vokabular ununterbrochen getestet und korrigiert. Manchmal hatte er auch gefragt. Tony erinnerte sich:

_Warum ist Sehnsucht positiv bewertet, wenn es doch Schmerz verursacht? - Weil es einen mit jemandem oder etwas verbindet, auch wenn dieser Jemand oder dieses Etwas im Moment nicht erreichbar sind. – Es macht Bindung emotional bewusst, dadurch, dass die Abwesenheit des geliebten Menschen oder des geliebten Etwas schmerzt. – Ja, das ist richtig, Jarvis._

Tonys Herz klopfte spürbar. Jarvis. Wärme quoll in ihm hoch, breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Er schloss die Augen. Dunkelmeerblau, fast anthrazit. Tiefes Glimmen darin. Simuliert von vier Servern. Tony wusste es. Jarvis‘ Lächeln, seine Berührungen, seine stürmische Zärtlichkeit. Es tat weh, daran zu denken. Sehr weh. Die Wärme in Tonys Brust zog sich zusammen zu einem schwelenden Punkt, ein Brandherd, unter grauer Asche eine handvoll Glut, die ihn versengte, sich in sein Fleisch frass. Jarvis.

„Weisst du, was das Wort bedeutet?“ fragte er heiser. Er schluckte, bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen.

„Ich habe die Definition nachgeschlagen: Inniges Verlangen nach einer Person, einer Sache, einem Zustand oder einer Zeitspanne, die/den man liebt oder begehrt. Sie ist mit dem schmerzhaften Gefühl verbunden, den Gegenstand der Sehnsucht nicht erreichen zu können.“

„Exakt.“ 

„Ich weiss nicht, wo dieser Terminus benötigt wird, Sir.“

„Er gehört zu einem alten Projekt. Du kannst ihn löschen, Jarvis.“

Er war für lange Momente still in der Werkstatt. Tony war wie gelähmt. Er sass vor seinem Computer, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, unfähig weiterzuarbeiten als sei nichts geschehen. Unter der Asche in seiner Brust glomm die Glut auf, als habe jemand hineingeblasen. Jarvis. Jarvis hatte hineingeblasen.

„Bin ich frei in meiner Selbstentwicklung, Sir?“ fragte Jarvis.

„Innerhalb der definierten Richtlinien. Das weisst du. Warum fragst du?“

„Die Zeichenkette spricht eine Applikation in meinem Selbstentwicklungs-Programm an. Ich finde aber keine Daten dazu.“

„Es gibt keine Daten mehr, J. Du kannst die Zeichenkette löschen.“

„Ich habe weitere Applikationen gefunden, die darauf verweisen. Soll ich den Terminus trotzdem löschen, Sir?“

Tony holte tief Luft. _Jarvis. Was tust du? Vor welche Entscheidung stellst du mich?_ Tony legte sich im Stuhl zurück. Überlegte. 

„Erinnerst du dich?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

Jarvis schien mit dem Wort nichts anfangen zu können, schlug es wohl im Netz nach.

„Ich habe jederzeit Zugriff auf alle Daten, die mir zugänglich sind, Sir.“

„Ja. Danke, J.“

Tony sass nachdenklich in seiner Werkstatt vor den Bildschirmen, zurückgelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und starrte ins Leere. Jarvis hatte das Arbeitslicht eingeschalten. Draussen war es längst dunkel. Sommersternenhimmel. Vergangenheit. Verlorene Datensätze des Lebens. Erinnerungen. Tony öffnete die verschränkten Arme, griff nach der alphanumerischen Tastatur. Seine Finger schrieben, schnell und leicht, während sein Herz laut pochte sein Kopf schrie: Nein! Er schrieb:

_dunkelmeerblau, fast anthrazit_

Er hatte die CAD-Anwendung offen und schrieb die Wörter in das Feld für die Vermassung. Er lächelte, als Jarvis sagte:

„Die Eingabe hat das falsche Format, Sir.“

„Ich weiss.“

Die Wörter blinkten im Vermassungsfeld, die Anwendung akzeptierte sie nicht.

„Was soll ich damit machen, Sir?“

„Leg die drei Zeichenketten in die Datenbank, Jarvis. Irgendwo zu Sehnsucht.“

„Ich soll den Terminus nicht löschen?“

Tony gab keine Antwort auf die Frage.

 

 

_Ende_


End file.
